I Will Save You
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyamai kekuatan Senju Tsunade, Haruno Sakura ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Negara Api. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke melihat kematian kunoichi itu dalam mimpinya. Ia pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus melindungi Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun. Membasahi wilayah yang penuh korban peperangan, sekaligus mengguyur tubuh seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda yang terbujur kaku. Di perutnya terdapat lubang menganga, membuatnya dapat dipastikan tak lagi bernyawa.

Seorang lelaki Uchiha berlari menembus hujan, hendak menghampiri gadis yang dapat ia kenali sebagai Haruno Sakura; teman satu timnya, sekaligus gadis yang dahulu selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk **melihatnya**. Ya, dahulu. Karena belakangan ini—entah apa alasannya—Sakura tidak lagi berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

Dulu, netra jelaganya selalu mendapati senyuman di wajah cantik itu. Tapi kini, senyum itu hilang. Tergantikan raut pedih ditemani darah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kedua lutut Sasuke melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk tepat di samping Sakura. Ia tidak percaya ini terjadi lagi. Ia kembali kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, meski pun orang itu bukan keluarganya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kaku tersebut, kemudian menangis dalam kesunyian.

Naruto yang berdiri sepuluh meter di belakang kedua teman satu timnya menangis meraung. "SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga _shinobi_ yang merupakan murid Tiga Legenda _Sannin_ tengah berkumpul di tempat mereka biasa latihan. Namun, untuk saat ini, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat latihan. Mereka hanya ingin saling bertemu usai melaksanakan misi masing-masing.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Kakahi-_sensei_ telatnya semakin lama, ya?" tanya Haruno Sakura; satu-satunya perempuan dalam ketiga orang tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Sakura-_chan_! Itu pasti karena Kakashi-_sensei_ sibuk membaca buku _Ero-Sannin ttebayo_!"

Anggukan kecil dari Sakura menjadi sahutan untuk Naruto—ia menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Maklum saja, kemesuman Kakashi sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi anak muridnya. Iris hijau Sakura bergulir ke arah kanannya, tempat seorang lelaki Uchiha tengah berdiri dalam diam.

Dahi Sakura berkerut samar tatkala mendapati Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya. Baiklah, ia sedikit salah tingkah, itu pasti. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak pernah menatap seorang gadis sampai seserius yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Apakah ... Sasuke mulai menyukainya?

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura.

**Tidak!** Sakura menggeleng pelan; menepis pikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dan lagi ... ia telah bertekad untuk tak lagi mengharapkan cinta sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya frustasi. Ia masih saja memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi bahwa gadis di sebelahnya mati? Padahal, gadis itu masih sehat dan cerewet seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya," ujar suara berat yang berasal dari atas pohon, "maaf ya, aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus membantu seorang nenek yang kesulitan menyeberang jalan." Kakashi berkata sembari melompat turun dari pohon.

Netra hijau Sakura berputar bosan. "Alasan _Sensei_ sangat basi," selanya dan langsung disahuti oleh Naruto, "Itu benar sekali _ttebayo_! Sekali-sekali _Sensei_ harus membuat alasan bahwa Sensei sudah terlalu tua dan tidak kuat berjalan. Baru aku percaya _ttebayo_!"

"Hn," gumaman Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Sialan, umpat Kakashi dalam hati. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia pernah mengajari anak didiknya untuk mencela orang yang—ehem—**sedikit **lebih tua.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke man—"

"Sakura-_san_, Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil anda." seorang pria berseragam ANBU tiba-tiba datang dan memotong pertanyaan Naruto. _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _itu menggeram kesal. Sepertinya, acara 'temu kangen' tim tujuh akan ditunda karena Sakura dipanggil oleh Nenek Tsunade.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pada pria tersebut. Atensinya beralih pada ketiga laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya, "kalian pergi duluan saja, aku akan menyusul setelah menemui Tsunade-_shishou_."

Hampir saja Naruto ingin membantah, tapi gumaman Sasuke memotongnya. "Hn,"

Kakashi mendesah lelah meski akhirnya ia mengangguk—mengizinkan Sakura pergi. Ternyata sulit ya, mempunyai murid yang semuanya merupakan ninja andalan Konoha. Terlebih lagi, harga dirinya sebagai **mantan** guru seperti hilang karena kekuatannya yang hampir dilampaui oleh ketiga anak tersebut. Jadi tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur, deh.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera pergi bersama pria ANBU yang menjemputnya, membiarkan tiga pasang netra milik teman dan gurunya memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

"Yah ... Sakura-_chan_ pergi," kata Naruto lesu.

Sasuke melompat ke atap salah satu gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kemudian bergerak lincah melewati atap demi atap agar bisa menyusul eksistensi Sakura yang sudah tidak terlihat di matanya. Ia harus tetap berada di dekat gadis itu, pikirnya, ini semua supaya meminimalisir kemungkinan mimpinya menjadi nyata.

"Ayo Naruto, kita ikuti Sasuke." Kakashi berkata sembari menyusul langkah Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Tanpa disuruh aku pasti akan mengikutinya _ttebayo_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, tapi dirinya sudah disambut oleh tatapan tajam Tsunade dan wajah risau Shizune. Aduh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, simpulnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Tsunade-_shishou_ memanggilku?"

"Langsung ke intinya saja," kata Tsunade sembari memperlihatkan sebuah peta, "aku memberimu misi _rank_ S untuk menghancurkan sebuah batu di negara ini; Darushi." Tsunade menunjuk sebuah negara kecil yang letaknya berada di antara Negara Api dan Negara Iblis.

Alis merah muda Sakura bertaut setelah. Misi _rank_ S hanya menghancurkan batu? Apa Tsunade-_shishou_ sedang mabuk?

"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan, Sakura," ucap Tsunade dengan tenang, "batu yang harus kau hancurkan adalah sumber tenaga tentara musuh. Dan saat ini, tentara itu sedang berusaha menerobos pertahanan Negara Api."

"Tunggu!" ujar Sakura panik, "kenapa harus aku? Bukankah jika Naruto atau Sasuke-_kun _yang dikirim, hasilnya akan lebih efektif—mengingat mereka berdua memiliki _rasengan_ dan _chidori_? Akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi _medic-nin_ saja dalam kelompok mereka."

_Godaime Hokage_ menghela napasnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau murid kesayangannya akan mengajukan kedua teman lelakinya. Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, Tsunade pasti akan memilih salah satu di antara Naruto atau Sasuke jika saja masalahnya tidak serumit sekarang.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, batu itu kebal terhadap _ninjutsu_," jelas Tsunade, "selain itu, batu itu hanya akan hancur jika terkena pukulan yang setara dengan tenagaku."

Pupil Sakura mengecil.

Sekuat itukah batunya?

"Karena aku seorang _Hokage_, aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi meninggalkan desa. Jadi, aku memilihmu karena hanya kau yang bisa menyamai kekuatanku."

"Ini pasti sulit..." desis Sakura pelan.

Mendengar cerita Tsunade saja, sudah terlihat seberapa kuat batu yang harus ia hancurkan. Terlebih lagi, jika ia gagal dalam misi ini, Negara Api akan diserang oleh musuh. Bisa dikatakan, nasib Negara Api ada di pundaknya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan tiga tim; tim Kakashi, Gai, dan—almarhum—Asuma untuk membantumu menyelesaikan misi ini," kata Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya pun, ia sangat tidak tenang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya. Bahkan sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Dan ia tahu tugas ini bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Tidak perlu! Tim Kakashi saja sudah cukup kok!"

Suara Naruto terdengar seiring masuknya Kakashi, Sasuke, dan tentunya Naruto ke ruangan _Hokage_ melalui jendela. Alasannya : mereka terlalu malas untuk melewati pintu.

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya. Dengan bantuan tiga tim saja ia meragukan keberhasilan misi ini, apalagi hanya dengan satu tim?

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Aku tadi sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pergi duluan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura emosi. Ia bersungut-sungut karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa tim Kakashi dapat mengatasi semuanya seorang diri. Pasti Naruto tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade.

"_Teme_ tadi langsung menyusulmu, jadi aku hanya mengikutinya~"

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya 'kan, _Teme_?"

"_Urusai_!"

"Ah, _Teme _menyebalkan~"

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya geram. Kedua anak lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar menyulut emosinya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa nasib Negara Api tengah dipertaruhkan sekarang? Dengan seenaknya mereka malah bertengkar di ruangannya—membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" ujar Tsunade, "Tim Kakashi, kutugaskan kalian untuk melindungi Sakura selama menjalankan misi ini."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Misi? Melindungi Sakura? _Shit_! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa inti permasalahan ini karena datang terlambat.

Sesaat, bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami semalam.

Misi. Sakura. Peperangan. Kematian.

'Ini semua ... tidak mungkin berhubungan, 'kan?'

_**To Be Continued**_

Hani nggak tahu harus kasih genre apa untuk fic ini. :') Oh iya, alurnya gak kecepetan kan?

Bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah kuputuskan!" ujar Tsunade, "Tim Kakashi, kutugaskan kalian untuk melindungi Sakura selama menjalankan misi ini."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Misi? Melindungi Sakura? _Shit_! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa inti permasalahan ini karena datang terlambat.

Sesaat, bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami semalam.

Misi. Sakura. Peperangan. Kematian.

'Ini semua ... tidak mungkin berhubungan, 'kan?'

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat warna kontras tampak menghiasi warung Ichiraku. Hitam kebiruan, putih, merah muda, kuning. Tanpa perlu disebutkan, semua orang di Konoha pasti tahu siapa pemilik warna rambut itu.

Mereka selaku tim tujuh kini tengah menikmati acara yang Naruto namakan 'temu kangen'. Sayangnya, acara temu kangen mereka kali ini terasa hambar setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura perihal misi yang _Godaime Hokage_ bebankan pada mereka berempat; khususnya Sakura. Semuanya pusing, pasti.

"Semua ini salahmu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura kesal. Sejak tadi, ia hanya memutar-mutar isi mangkok ramennya. Selera makannya sudah hilang sejak mendengar perintah Tsunade-_shishou_.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Sakura-_chan_ tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa melindungimu _ttebayo_!"

Ketiga manusia di sekitar Naruto mengembuskan napasnya lelah. Mereka memaklumi sikap optimis Naruto. Tapi untuk saat seperti ini, perkataan yang lebih mirip janji dari Naruto itu terdengar seperti bualan.

Kau mau melindungi Sakura seorang diri? Huh, kau bercanda?—Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di otak Kakashi, Sasuke, dan tentunya Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku, sih? Begini-begini aku pernah menyelamatkan Shion saat menyegel iblis _ttebayo_!"

Ah, Shion. Sakura tersenyum masam mendengar nama itu. Kasus yang itu dan ini sangatlah berbeda. Shion memiliki darah Miko, sedangkan Sakura? Keluarganya saja hanya warga desa biasa.

Gadis Haruno itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pulang duluan. Besok pagi jangan lupa ke gerbang perbatasan." Sakura berkata pelan sembari menjauhi Ichiraku.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, dan dapat diterjemahkan oleh Naruto sebagai 'aku juga'.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan pergi juga." Kakashi berkata sebelum **pof! **dirinya menghilang ditemani kepulan asap tebal.

Naruto menatap kesal teman-teman sekaligus gurunya. Bisa-bisanya ia ditinggal seperti ini. Huh, apa ini yang dikatakan teman? Dasar tidak berperasaan. Ia kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, meski sesekali terdengar gerutuan kecil.

"Hey Naruto, teman-temanmu belum membayar ramen mereka. Cepat bayar, warung kami akan segera tutup."

"APA? AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANG _TTEBAYO_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti tepat di taman Konoha tatkala dirinya merasakan sesuatu—seseorang—tengah mengikutinya. Aneh, padahal biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengikutinya karena ia terkenal memiliki kekuatan monster. Tapi sesaat setelah menganalisa _chakra_ orang yang mengikutinya, barulah Sakura mengerti alasan orang itu tidak gentar terhadapnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengikutiku?"

Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk takut pada Sakura.

"..." Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyadarinya secepat ini. Padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan _chakra_nya sebaik mungkin. Tapi nyatanya masih bisa terdeteksi oleh _iryo-nin_ tersebut. Dia sudah bertambah hebat, pikirnya.

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Ini seperti _deja vu _ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. _Deja vu_? "Tempat ini ... dulu menjadi tempat terakhir aku melihatmu sebelum kau **pergi**."

Ah, tentang itu.

"Saat itu aku menangis untuk menahanmu, tapi kau tetap saja pergi. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau bahkan bilang aku menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti aku ingin mati saja waktu itu. _Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak membunuhku?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau pasti menganggap membunuhku tidak ada gunanya, 'kan? Pasti begitu. Sasuke-_kun_ mana mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ber—"

"Berisik."

Gumaman tegas dari bungsu Uchiha membuat Haruno Sakura menghentikan ocehannya. Kepalanya bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu menunduk dalam, kecewa pada Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak kecewa karena perkataannya disela Sasuke. Ia kecewa karena Sasuke masih saja mengatainya berisik.

Berisik.

Ya, Sakura memang berisik. Ia sangat sadar hal itu. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci sesuatu yang berisik. Itu artinya; ia membenci**ku**. Itu 'kan, yang ada di otakmu, Haruno Sakura?

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ini tentang misimu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum perih. Ini kali pertama Sasuke memikirkan sebuah misi sampai sebegininya. Dan entah kebetulan atau bukan, misi tersebut dibebankan padanya. Itu berarti—"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini?"

Meski berada beberapa meter di belakang Sakura, Sasuke dapat merasakan sedikit rasa kecewa gadis itu terhadap perkataannya. Sial, apa ia salah bicara?

"Aku sudah bertambah kuat sejak kau pergi meninggalkan desa, jadi jangan meremehkanku." Sakura berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat.

Oh Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkan Sakura. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa diremehkan dari murid Godaime Hokage yang bisa menghancurkan satu gedung besar hanya dengan satu pukulan? Sasuke hanya ... mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura sekaligus ingin meminta pendapat gadis tersebut mengenai mimpinya semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah di perbatasan. Tapi bagi tim tujuh, pagi hari ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam hidup mereka. Apalagi Sakura. Bagaimana pun, ia-lah yang menjadi penentu misi ini.

"Baiklah, kita pasti berhasil _ttebayo_!"

Sakura memandangi ujung sepatu ninjanya dengan risau. Sampai kini, ia bahkan masih belum yakin kalau ia benar-benar diperintahkan untuk menggantikan Tsunade-_shishou_ menghancurkan batu _super_ kuat itu.

**Puk!**—tepukan kecil di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Kakashi-_sensei_ tengah tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Bukan hanya Naruto yang siap melindungimu, tapi **kami semua**."

_Viridian_ milik Sakura berpendar pada sosok ketiga lelaki di dekatnya. Semua tersenyum untuknya—menyemangatinya. Selama ini, ia tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa ketiga orang itu selalu ada untuknya; siap menopang bebannya jikalau ia tak kuasa memikul semuanya sendirian.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan selalu melindungimu _ttebayo_!"

"Hn,"

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Gadis Haruno itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin ketiga laki-laki di depannya mengetahui ia menangis. Ia ... sungguh merasa bersalah selama ini tidak mempercayai mereka.

"_Arigatou_..."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang _ttebayo_!"

Mereka berempat berlari, menembus lebatnya hutan tanpa rasa gentar. Tidak ada yang mereka takuti. Karena mereka bersama. Ya, tim tujuh tidak akan pernah terkalahkan jika mereka bersama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?

_**To Be Continued**_

Chapter besok akan memuat sesi pertarungan awal! *^* Hani harap kalian mengerti jalan cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review!

Dan sekali lagi, yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O


	3. Chapter 3

_Viridian_ milik Sakura berpendar pada sosok ketiga lelaki di dekatnya. Semua tersenyum untuknya—menyemangatinya. Selama ini, ia tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa ketiga orang itu selalu ada untuknya; siap menopang bebannya jikalau ia tak kuasa memikul semuanya sendirian.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan selalu melindungimu _ttebayo_!"

"Hn,"

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sakura."

Gadis Haruno itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin ketiga laki-laki di depannya mengetahui ia menangis. Ia ... sungguh merasa bersalah selama ini tidak mempercayai mereka.

"_Arigatou_..."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang _ttebayo_!"

Mereka berempat berlari, menembus lebatnya hutan tanpa rasa gentar. Tidak ada yang mereka takuti. Karena mereka bersama. Ya, tim tujuh tidak akan pernah terkalahkan jika mereka bersama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Sudah setengah hari ia menembus hutan bersama Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto, dan Sasuke, namun belum satu pun musuh yang menampakkan diri. Ini konyol, batinnya. Menurut Tsunade, tentara musuh sedang berusaha menerobos pertahanan Negara Api. Tapi mana?

Hal yang sama juga mengusik pikiran Uchiha Sasuke. Semua ini terlalu aneh. Seharusnya, dengan jarak yang telah ia tempuh ini, sudah ada tentara musuh—minimal, korban yang terluka karena bertarung. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"I—itu apa _ttebayo_?"

Pertanyaan Uzumaki Naruto serta merta membuat dua rekan tim dan gurunya berhenti berlari, kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuk lelaki pirang itu. Beberapa batu—lebih tepatnya patung berbentuk manusia sedang membungkuk, berusaha memakan habis jasad seorang _shinobi_ yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Mereka hidup?" Sakura mengernyit heran. "Apa aku salah lihat? Mereka memakan ... manusia?"

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti. Satu-satunya alasan tidak ada satu pun korban di hutan ini adalah: mereka ditelan oleh makhluk aneh di depannya.

"Hantu_ ttebayo_!" pekik Naruto. Sialnya, suara cempreng milik _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa patung baru yang tengah melintas. "Oh, tidak ... aku takut hantu! Aku tidak mau dimakan hantu jelek _ttebayo_!"

Kedua pengguna _sharingan _dalam kelompok itu segera mengaktifkan jurusnya; hendak meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada sekumpulan patung mengerikan tersebut. Baru saja Kakashi ingin buka suara, tapi salah satu patung mencabut sebuah pohon besar, kemudian melemparnya ke arah dirinya beserta ketiga muridnya—membuat pria Hatake itu menelan kembali niatnya untuk bicara.

**BUM!**—lemparan pohon tersebut menghantam tanah tempat tim tujuh tadi berdiri. Untungnya, keempat dari mereka berhasil menghindar tepat beberapa sekon sebelum pohon itu datang.

"Kalian curang _ttebayo_! Hampir saja aku kena!"

Kakashi kembali menutup sebelah matanya dengan _hetai ate_. "Hati-hati. Mereka dikendalikan musuh menggunakan _chakra_," jelasnya singkat.

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak hanya itu," kata Sasuke pelan, "sempertinya mereka tentara, pemakai tenaga batu yang akan kita hancurkan."

Satu mata Kakashi yang tidak ditutupi _hetai ate_ menyipit; menandakan sang pemilik mata tengah tersenyum tatkala mendengar hasil analisa Sasuke. Muridnya yang satu itu memang jenius, pikirnya.

"Tentaranya ... batu? Bukan manusia?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Baru saja setengah hari menjalankan misi, sudah ada banyak hal aneh yang menampakkan diri. Apakah ini hari sialnya?

"Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kita hanya harus menghabisi mereka _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto tidak sabaran. Masalahnya, ia merasa bahwa ia-lah satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Tentara? Batu? **Aku sudah lupa penjelasan Sakura-**_**chan ttebayo**_**!** "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Berpuluh-puluh bunshin Naruto muncul, nyaris memenuhi hutan di sekitarnya. "Ayo serang hantu itu _ttebayo_!" seru Naruto dan segera menyerang segerombolan patung batu yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. "_Rasengan_!"

"Ceroboh seperti biasa," keluh Sakura sembari melemaskan otot tangannya yang sudah berbalut sarung tangan hitam, "tapi semua sudah terlanjur! _Shan_—"

"Tetap di belakangku. Simpan _chakra_mu untuk menghancurkan pusat kekacauan ini," kata Sasuke cepat sembari berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

_Kunoichi_ merah muda itu menatap punggung Sasuke dalam diam. Punggung itu begitu dekat, sangat mudah untuk digapai. Kontras dengan masa lalu; di mana punggung berlapiskan kimono putih itu sangat jauh—sulit untuk sekedar melihatnya apalagi menyentuhnya. Sesaat, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya—sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

Apakah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada Uchiha Sasuke?

Tangan pucat Sasuke bergerak pelan, menarik _kusanagi_ yang terikat di pinggangnya. "Untuk kali ini, tolong percaya padaku—" Sasuke berjalan pelan menjauhi Sakura, "—aku akan melindungimu."

Sasuke mengalirkan _chakra_ berbentuk petirnya pada _kusanagi_ sebelum berlari menerjang beberapa patung yang masih dapat berdiri meski sudah terkena _rasengan _milik Naruto. Netra jelaganya melirik _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ yang asyik sendiri menghajar setengah dari sekumpulan patung itu. _Dobe _sudah lumayan, pikirnya. **Tapi aku yang paling hebat!**

Kembali ditebasnya patung yang menghalangi hingga semuanya hancur—menjadi serpihan batu tak berbentuk dan layak untuk diinjak. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara Naruto yang menyerukan, "_Rasengan_!" beberapa kali, kemudian bunyi bedebum kuat menyusulnya. Sepertinya, **permainan **ini akan segera berakhir.

Melihat kedua murid lelakinya menghabisi tentara musuh, nyatanya malah membuat Kakashi tersenyum tenang. Dengan begini, ia tidak harus menampilkan keahliannya kali ini. Sasuke dan Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk memusnahkan patung hidup di depannya.

"_Sensei_ kenapa tidak membantu mereka?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi tatkala menyadari sang guru masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku menjagamu di sini," jawab Kakashi santai. Dikeluarkannya buku kecil bersampul oranye dari saku ninjanya. _Icha icha paradise_. Saatnya membaca kelanjutan dari cerita kesukaannya.

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar jawaban gurunya. Kalau dulu, ia pasti akan sangat berterima kasih jikalau ada yang bersedia menjaganya. Tapi sekarang? Rasanya lucu sekali ada yang berkata begitu.

Atensi Sakura berpindah dari Kakashi-_sensei_ menuju kedua rekannya yang telah berhasil menghancurkan segerombolan patung jejadian—ia lebih suka memanggilnya seperti itu daripada tentara musuh. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke. Senyum itu ... bolehkah ia berharap bahwa itu untuknya?

"Sakura-_chan_,aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka_ ttebayo_!" Naruto berujar semangat sembari berpose keren; yang malah terlihat konyol di mata Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah patung yang awalnya sudah hancur serta rata dengan tanah tiba-tiba kembali ke wujudnya. Pupil Sakura mengecil seketika saat melihat patung jejadian tersebut hendak memukul Naruto.

"_Shannaro_!"

Gadis Haruno tersebut melompat ke udara, kemudian memukul patung yang nyaris melukai Naruto menggunakan kepalan tangan berlapis _chakra_nya.

**Bum! Krek!**

Retakan muncul di 'sasaran tinju' Sakura, dan tidak lama setelahnya sang patung kembali menjadi serpihan batu di atas tanah.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kaget. "A-aku kaget _ttebayo_. Kukira Sakura-chan akan memukulku..." katanya dengan wajah pucat. Ia tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak mau—membayangkan kalau kepalanya yang menerima tinjuan Sakura. Mungkin kepalanya akan hancur saat itu juga. Menyeramkan.

"Ah, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku porno kesayangannya hingga tidak sadar nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Dasar guru tak bertanggung jawab.

Jemari Sasuke mengepal erat dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat karena melihat aksi Sakura tadi. Ia gagal menepati janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura **membuang** _chakra_nya. Ini semua karena kecerobohannya yang tidak sadar kalau patung tadi bisa bangkit, sampai-sampai Sakura harus ikut andil melenyapkan lawan yang terbilang lemah.

'**Aku ... tidak berguna**.'

Tangan kurus Sakura menjitak Naruto gemas.

"Kau bisa mengalahkan banyak orang kuat, tapi kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau di belakangmu ada patung jejadian yang mau memukulmu, huh?" cerca Sakura tajam. Ayolah, kalau refleksnya tidak bagus, mungkin Naruto sudah terluka sekarang. "Kau membuatku takut tadi, _Baka_!"

"Maafkan aku _ttebayo_!" Naruto memohon ketakutan. "Lagi pula siapa yang akan mengira hantu itu bisa 'gentayangan' lagi? Iya 'kan, _Teme_?" Lelaki Uzumaki itu menyikut lelaki Uchiha di sampingnya, seolah memberi kode ayo-bela-aku.

Sayangnya, orang yang disikut masih tenggelam dalam kegalauannya dan tidak mengamini perkataan Naruto.

_Poor_ Naruto!

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sadar kalau patung jejadian itu bangun lagi! Tapi dia sengaja biar kau mati!" sahut Sakura dengan berapi, "seharusnya tadi kubiarkan saja patung itu membunuhmu—kalau perlu memakanmu—biar tidak ada lagi anak bodoh di tim tujuh~"

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat sekali _ttebayo_!"

Guru pembimbing tim tersebut hanya bisa mengembuskan napasnya lelah mendengarkan ocehan kedua muridnya yang cerewet. Untung saja tidak semua muridnya cerewet; masih ada Uchiha Sasuke yang amat pendiam.

Ah, Sasuke! Sejak tadi anak itu sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Kakashi melirik murid kesayangannya tersebut. Pose dingin—lebih tepat disebut angkuh, ditemani mulut terkatup rapat serta mata yang tajam. Agaknya, Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yah ... menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke demi mengajarkan anak itu jurus baru, sedikit banyak membuat Kakashi mengerti makna gerak-gerik sang bungsu Uchiha.

Tidak mau ambil pusing terhadap kepentingan pribadi Sasuke, atensi Kakashi kembali berpaling pada pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Yare-yare_, kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Ayo bergegas," ucap Kakashi santai. Tangan kanannya bertengger indah di kepala Naruto, kemudian mengacak surai kuning muridnya tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan. Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya, tidak memberikan respon apa pun atas ajakan Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto menggerutu kesal karena rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan jadi semakin kacau balau.

Ah, benar-benar tim yang penuh warna.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, keempat _shinobi_ tersebut kembali berlari menembus hutan. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa serpihan batu di atas tanah berlapis rerumputan yang tadi mereka pijak sedang kembali ke wujudnya; membentuk patung manusia tanpa cacat sedikit pun dan siap mencari **makan**.

.

.

.

Dari atas bukit di tengah hutan, dua orang laki-laki bersurai hitam dan merah sedang mengamati keempat shinobi Konoha yang baru saja kembali bergerak. Jubah hitam bercorak awan mereka bergoyang lembut mengikuti embusan angin.

"Patung yang menarik ya, Itachi?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Halo!

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Hani bisa lanjutin fic ini. Kenapa? Karena Hani harus UN tanggal 5 sampai 8 Mei. :') sebenernya Hani udah nyiapin beberapa chapter, tapi males ngeditnya. /ngik

Di chapter ini muncul dua anggota Akatsuki. Hani yakin semua pasti tahu siapa yang nemenin Itachi di sini. AwA

Oh iya, Hani mau minta maaf sama **Narita Putri**. Aku seneng banget loh, kamu udah review cerita ini. Tapi, di fanfic ini kayaknya sulit untuk bikin SasuSaku lovey dovey(?) :'D tapi nanti di ending Hani usahain manis deh(?) Ya semoga aja bisa. /digampar/

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua!

, Narita Putri, **NururuFauziaa**, **Kumada Chiyu**,** Hanazono Yuri**, **Rizuka Risanti**, Ifaharra sasusaku, Kara chiha, **sofi asat**, **Febri Feven**, **Chichoru Octobaa**, Haruno Aitakara,** Mia Rinuza**, Yu,** Ahmad Syarif Hidayat**, Hikari-chan, **Eysha CherryBlossom**, Uchiha Saara, Guest, Pinky Kyukyu, Sherlock Holmes.

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O


	4. Chapter 4

Dari atas bukit di tengah hutan, dua orang laki-laki bersurai hitam dan merah sedang mengamati keempat _shinobi_ Konoha yang baru saja bergerak menelusuri hutan lebih dalam. Jubah hitam bercorak awan mereka bergoyang lembut mengikuti embusan angin.

"Patung yang menarik ya, Itachi?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri hutan yang seolah tak berujung, Sakura berulang kali menghela napas. Ia tidak siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk melanjutkan misi ini.

Sakura takut tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dan _Godaime Hokage_ akan kecewa padanya. Atau yang lebih parah, lima negara besar akan menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak becus menjalankan misi.

"Jangan melamun, Sakura." Kakashi berkata sembari tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Sebagai guru yang telah bertahun-tahun bersama murid merah mudanya itu, baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura segentar ini. Dan tentu saja Kakashi mengkhawatirkannya.

Teguran dari Kakashi membuat dua lelaki dalam kelompok itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu mengangguk singkat; mengiyakan perkataan Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sakura-_chan_ jangan terlalu memikirkan misi ini, 'kan masih ada aku yang siap siaga melindungimu, _datttebayo_!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati ia mencela kecerobohan Naruto yang tadi hampir mati, tapi masih bisa membual di hadapan Sakura. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Anak didiknya yang satu itu memang ada-ada saja.

"Aku tidak!" sanggah Sakura, "dan aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh tatkala mendengar ucapan Sakura. Netra sewarna arangnya menatap tajam pada _kunoichi_ itu, sedikit bermasalah dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap memilih untuk bungkam.

"_Yare-yare_!" potong Kakashi tatkala dirinya merasakan dua jenis _chakra_ tengah mendekat. "bisa tunda pertengkaran kalian? Ada tamu yang sedang menuju ke sini."

"Siapa tamunya?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengindahkan pertanyaannya. _Poor_ Naruto. "Hey, jawab aku!"

Sakura menyeret Naruto secepat mungkin. "Ayo sembunyi, _Baka_!"

Mereka semua pun menyebar ke segala arah guna bersembunyi, kemudian memasang posisi waspada. Ralat, ada satu orang yang tampak kontras di antara Tim Tujuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu kesal setengah mati pada Sakura yang menyeretnya ke belakang pohon untuk bersembunyi sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bersikap siaga.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir; memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk diam.

Setelah memastikan lelaki di sampingnya diam, anak tunggal Haruno Kizashi tersebut berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi kedua _chakra _yang kian lama kian mendekat. Dahinya mengernyit. _Chakra-_nya tidak asing. Gadis Haruno itu berani bertaruh bahwa dirinya pernah bertemu—atau bahkan melawan salah satu dari pemilik _chakra_ itu.

"Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi," sebuah suara dari dalam hutan membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Suara itu ... milik _aniki_nya, Uchiha Itachi. Meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan sang kakak tidak lagi di sisinya, namun ia masih mengingat suara khasnya. Suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum hidup sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha.

Iris jelaga Sasuke berubah menjadi _sharingan_.

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam lebatnya hutan, keluar sebuah boneka menyeramkan yang dikendalikan tali _chakra_. Tanpa aba-aba, boneka tersebut terbang menyongsong pohon di sebelah timur, tempat Sakura dan Naruto bersembunyi.

Tangan kanan boneka tersebut berubah menjadi sebilah pisau tajam. Pun pisau tersebut telah dilapisi racun berwarna keunguan yang masih menetes. Parahnya, beberapa tetes racun yang jatuh ke tanah, nyatanya dapat membuat lubang di berbagai benda yang dilaluinya; mulai dari daun tipis, hingga dahan dan ranting pohon yang besar.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memekik kaget.

Sakura segera menghindar dengan melompat mundur.

_Kugutsu_ yang menyerangnya, bukankah milik salah satu anggota Akatsuki?

"Mungkinkah ... Akasuna no Sasori..." Sakura mendesis pelan. Ia tidak percaya hal ini terjadi. Pasalnya, dalam organisasi Akatsuki, hanya ada satu pengendali _kugutsu_. Dan Sakura yakin telah mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki yang bersangkutan dengan bantuan Nenek Chiyo. Lalu kini, orang itu kembali muncul di hadapannya?

Ini gila.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Jantungnya seperti mau copot ketika _kugutsu_ itu menyerang Sakura.

"Itachi, cepat keluar!" Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam erat _kusanagi_nya yang masih tertanam dalam sarung pedang. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

Sementara Sasuke dilanda emosi, rekan satu tim beserta gurunya bungkam; terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai asumsi di otak masih-masing. Hingga kedua sosok lelaki yang bernaung dalam organisasi Akatsuki telah berdiri di dahan pohon dekat Sasuke berpijak.

Naruto membentuk segel di tangannya, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Melihat Naruto sudah siap menyerang, bungsu Uchiha pun menarik keluar _kusanagi_nya. Ia tidak ingin kalah, tentu.

"Jangan gegabah," kata Itachi, sukses menghentikan gerakan Naruto dan Sasuke, "kami tidak ingin melawan kalian."

"Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi memanggil kedua muridnya, seolah memerintahkan mereka untuk jangan dulu menyerang kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Seluruh _bunshin_ yang diciptakan Naruto pun berubah jadi asap. Untuk situasi genting seperti ini, lebih baik menuruti perintah Kakashi-_sensei_. Meski geram, Sasuke akhirnya memasukkan _kusanagi_nya pada sarung pedang.

Keadaan mulai tenang, dan Itachi merasa inilah saatnya untuk kembali berbicara.

"Asal kalian tahu, ini semua bukan proyek Akatsuki." Itachi memejamkan matanya santai, "aku dan Sasori hanya ditugaskan Ketua untuk menghabisi _shinobi_ Konoha yang akan mengacaukan kepentingan _klien_ kami, musuh kalian yang sebenarnya,"

Sakura bergeming di tempatnya, ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Itachi.

"Tapi, ketika tahu bahwa kalian yang diutus _Hokage_, kami sepakat untuk tidak menghabisi kalian."

Sasuke kembali menggenggam _kusanagi_nya. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap perlakuan Itachi ini sebagai bantuan, tapi malah sebagai hinaan yang memiliki arti bahwa kelompoknya, atau lebih tepat disebut **dia**, terlalu lemah untuk dapat mengalahkan Itachi dan si Merah di sampingnya.

Kakashi yang awalnya berjarak dua pohon dari Sasuke, kini sudah berada di samping murid kesayangannya sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menarik keluar _kusanagi _untuk kedua kalinya. Pria Hatake itu sangat tahu, bagaimana kebencian Sasuke terhadap Itachi yang telah membantai seluruh klan Uchiha dan membuatnya hidup sengsara tanpa seorang pun sanak saudara. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak boleh membiarkan pertempuran sesama Uchiha terjadi, karena akan merepotkan nantinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tetap mengejar kami?" tanya Sakura lantang setelah sejak tadi tak bersuara.

Sasori yang sejak tadi diam, saat ini mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Kami melakukannya karena kami ingin, **Bocah**."

Gerutuan kesal terdengar dari Naruto. "Dia mengatai Sakura-_chan_ bocah tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih bocah, _dattebayo_," cibir Naruto hingga membuat empat siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahi Sasori. "Huh, wajah kesalnya saja tetap seperti bocah, _dattebayo_. Apa benar dia anggota Akatsuki?" cibir lelaki Uzumaki itu.

Jemari Sasori sedikit bergerak, hendak menggerakkan boneka miliknya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu tergeletak di atas tanah untuk menyerang Naruto. Ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada lelaki Uzumaki yang tidak punya sopan santun terhadap** orang dewasa**. Ayolah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa usia Sasori jauh di atas Naruto.

Itachi melirik Sasori tajam, mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Sasori pun mengangguk malas dan berhenti menyalurkan benang _chakra_nya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk surai putihnya dan tersenyum santai, "kalau boleh tahu, siapa _klien_ kalian?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, anggota Akatsuki bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori malah menajamkan pengelihatannya.** Ini saatnya!** Secepat kilat, ia menggerakkan jemari tangannya guna kembali mengendalikan boneka miliknya.

Benda usang itu bergerak menuju Sakura, lagi.

Sakura melebarkan matanya kaget. Ia melangkah mundur, tetapi punggunya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia tidak bisa menghindar. Jarak antara dirinya dan _kugutsu_ Sasori sangat dekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat.

Karena cengkraman tangan Kakashi sudah melonggar, Sasuke segera menarik keluar _kusanagi_nya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan si Merah itu melukai Sakura, apalagi sampai membunuh _kunoichi_ tersebut. "Sakura!"

**Krash**!

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai! *^*

Sudah beberapa chapter dan Hani baru inget untuk bilang kalo fic satu ini memang sengaja dibuat pendek tiap chapternya. Hanya 1k+.

Kenapa? Karena Hani pernah ngerasa jenuh baca fic yang terlalu panjang. Jadi Hani pengen kalian gak jenuh baca fic ini. :) harap maklum, ya!

Saatnya balas review! *^*

**Aki Yuki Haru **: uwaah, makasih udah bilang ini bagus. ./. Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya? O3O)-o3

**NururuFauziaa **: iya. :') amin! Ini udah update, silakan dibaca! *^*)9

**Hikaru Sora 14** : aduh, dipanggil senpai. ./. err ... untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, kayaknya agak sulit untuk munculin SasuSaku, tapi tenang! Aku akan berusaha biar ada sedikit adegan manis untuk mereka! Tunggu, ya? *^*)9

Lalala Yoichi : waaaa! ;;A;; /ngumpet/ ini udah update, ya! O3O)/

Sherlock Holmes : aiyaiyai, Captain! *^*)7 ini udah update! Btw salam kenal juga. O3O)-o

**Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Hanazono Yuri, Febri Feven** : ini udah lanjut! *^*)/

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan _review_. :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk surai putihnya dan tersenyum santai, "kalau boleh tahu, siapa _klien_ kalian?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, anggota Akatsuki bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori malah menajamkan penglihatannya.** Ini saatnya!** Secepat kilat, ia menggerakkan jemari tangannya guna kembali mengendalikan boneka miliknya.

Benda usang itu bergerak menuju Sakura, lagi.

Sakura melebarkan matanya kaget. Ia melangkah mundur, tetapi punggunya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia tidak bisa menghindar. Jarak antara dirinya dan _kugutsu_ Sasori sangat dekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat.

Karena cengkraman tangan Kakashi sudah melonggar, Sasuke segera menarik keluar _kusanagi_nya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan si Merah itu melukai Sakura, apalagi sampai membunuh _kunoichi_ tersebut. "Sakura!"

**Krash**!.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tch!" bungsu Uchiha itu menghempas kasar cengkraman Kakashi di tangannya sekaligus menghadiahkan tatapan membunuh pada gurunya yang satu itu. Beberapa saat lalu, ketika Sasuke hendak melindungi Sakura, sang guru malah kembali menahan tangannya dengan erat. Alhasil, ia tak bisa beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Dan pada akhirnya ...

Boneka Sasori yang awalnya ia kira akan melukai Sakura, ternyata malah melindungi _kunoichi _merah muda tersebut dari sebuah tentara patung yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bocah itu menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan, dattebayo_!" pekik Naruto kaget.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikir penjahat kelas S tersebut. Untuk apa dia melindungi Sakura? Padahal jelas-jelas, Sakura adalah musuhnya. Musuh yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan misi organisasi mereka, pula.

Tak jauh beda dari reaksi Sasuke, Sakura pun mematung di tempatnya. Jangankan orang lain, dirinya saja selaku orang yang diserang, atau pada kenyataannya diselamatkan, oleh Sasori masih tidak dapat mencerna peristiwa ini. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Musuh berbalik menjadi penyelamat? Yang benar saja.

Netra hijau Sakura terus memandang tanpa kedip _kugutsu_ menyeramkan yang hingga kini masih berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kanan si _kugutsu_—tempat melekatnya pisau beracun—telah berhasil menembus tubuh patung jejadian di belakangnya. Mata Sakura melebar sekilas. Ia baru sadar, patung itulah yang tadi ditabraknya hingga ia tidak dapat mengambil langkah mundur.

Tangan Sasori menarik udara hampa di depannya, dan _kugutsu _kesayangannya pun bergerak mundur mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, boneka yang merupakan senjata andalan ninja pelarian Suna itu sudah berdiri di samping pemiliknya.

Tidak lagi dikurung oleh tangan _kugutsu_, Sakura berlari kecil menjauhi patung setengah hancur di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Itachi diam-diam mengembuskan napas lega. Untung saja Kakashi menahan Sasuke. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja nyawa _iryo-nin_ merah muda di depan sana telah melayang karena Sasori tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Kalian harus bergegas," kata Itachi, "tentara dalam jumlah besar sedang menuju ke sini."

"A—apa _ttebayo_?! Mereka akan ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memucat. "_Sensei_, ayo kita pergi!"

"Kau benar, Naruto," kata Kakashi, wajah yang ditutupi masker itu menoleh singkat ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki. "Ini aneh, tapi ... terima kasih atas bantuan kalian," lanjutnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto pun mengekori Kakashi.

Mata _sharingan_ Sasuke menatap geram Itachi. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh sang kakak yang seenaknya menampakkan diri setelah beberapa tahun pergi meninggalkannya, membuatnya hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa kasih sayang keluarga. Tapi Sasuke masih sadar diri. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan misi ini sekaligus melindungi Sakura.

Satu-satunya perempuan di sana menatap kepergian Kakashi dan Naruto, Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dahan pohon, lalu dua anggota Akatsuki secara bergantian. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul jejak Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Bocah," panggil Sasori. Panggilan darinya sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura, pun Sasuke ikut-ikutan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasori, "anggap saja tadi itu hadiah karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku **dulu**."

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan tentang klien kami ... nanti kau pasti akan tahu sendiri," lanjut Sasori.

"Cepat pergi, para tentara sudah semakin dekat." Itachi mengeluarkan suara tegasnya. Sulung Uchiha itu tidak ingin memperburuk suasana dengan adanya _kunoichi_ tersebut bersama adiknya di sini.

Sasuke beranjak lebih dulu. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, _obsidian_nya sempat bertemu mata sharingan _Aniki_-nya. Saling menukar tatapan tajam. Ah, tipikal Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Akasuna-_san_, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura berkata pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul ketiga laki-laki yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori menghela napas lega disusul oleh senyuman tulusnya. Akhirnya, semua berjalan dengan lancar seperti keinginannya. Dan yang terpenting, Haruno Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Apa ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sasori?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ dari Itachi membuat Sasori menolehkan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyuman. Ia mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. "Terima kasih karena kau mau mengerti. Aku bersyukur menjadi _partner_mu kali ini, Itachi."

Itachi mendengus geli untuk ke sekian kalinya pada Sasori. Di awal misi ini, ia menganggap Kalajengking Merah itu sedikit kurang waras. Karena selaku penjahat kelas S yang amat sering mengemban tugas membunuh orang, Sasori kali ini malah bersikeras meminta Itachi untuk menolong orang yang harusnya mereka habisi hanya karena alasan bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa melukainya, begitulah yang Sasori katakan.

Kondisi pun semakin parah ketika dari atas bukit, Sasori melihat banyak sekali tentara batu tengah menuju ke satu titik; tempat yang sedang mereka pijak sekarang. Lelaki Akasuna tersebut pun menggila. Ia menyerang Itachi menggunakan _kugutsu_nya karena merasa diabaikan oleh sang sulung Uchiha. Padahal waktu itu, Itachi hanya sedang mempertimbangkan apakah memang mereka harus menolong tim Sasuke atau tidak.

Untungnya, Itachi dapat menghentikan amukan Sasori menggunakan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ andalannya—_jutsu_ pencipta ilusi nomor satu di dunia _shinobi_.

Guratan merah menyelimuti pipi putih Sasori tatkala mengingat _genjutsu_ sialan buatan Itachi. Otak nistanya kembali memutar ulang ilusi itu. Ilusi yang—harus ia akui—membuatnya terjebak dalam rasa kaget dan bahagia sesaat.

**Awalnya hanya gelap...**

Lalu cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah berada di sini; sebuah padang luas di mana ilalang tumbuh subur nyaris sepinggang Sasori. Angin lembut membelai wajah dan tangannya—daerah yang tidak ditutupi jubah hitam bercorak awannya. Dari tempatnya, Sasori mengernyit heran. Ia melihat sebuah siluet mungil tengah duduk memeluk lutut di sela lebatnya ilalang.

"Kau ... siapa?" desisnya lemah. Namun mampu didengar oleh gadis itu. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan gaun putih tipis tanpa lengan. Merah muda? Warna itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang_._ Seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertarung. "...Sakura? Kau Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Hidungnya memerah, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terserang flu karena terlalu lama dibelai semilir angin. Bibir pucatnya bergerak pelan. "Sasori-_kun_?"

Tanpa disadari Sasori, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung tipis; mengulas senyum manis yang hampir tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menerjang Sasori. Tangisnya kembali pecah tatkala kedua tangannya berhasil merengkuh sang Kalajengking Merah. "Akhirnya Sasori-_kun_ pulang ..."

Tubuh Sasori mematung. Sejenak, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Seluruh syaraf motoriknya terasa lumpuh untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya, meski kaku, Sasori berhasil menggerakkan tangannya.

Diusapnya pelan punggung berbalut kain tipis berwarna putih itu. Dagunya ia sandarkan pada puncak kepala Sakura. "Jangan menangis," katanya lembut.

"Aku takut," sahut Sakura lirih, "aku takut kalau aku berhenti menangis, Sasori-_kun_ akan pergi lagi."

Sasori sempat terdiam, membiarkan gadis yang selama ini menjadi fantasinya terisak pelan di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk menghibur seorang gadis karena selama di Akatsuki, tidak ada satu pun perempuan yang ia kenal. Kecuali Konan. Pun Sasori tidak dekat dengannya. "Aku ... tidak akan pergi lagi, Sakura."

Sakura mendongakkan wajah memerahnya. Menatap langsung iris madu milik Sasori. "Benarkah?"

Jemari berkuku hitam milik Sasori tergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura. "Ya," jawabnya disertai senyuman manis.

Keduanya kembali saling mendekap, tidak ingin kesempatan langka ini terbuang sia-sia. Di sela jatuhnya air mata, senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir keduanya.

**Kemudian semuanya kembali gelap.**

"Sialan," cibir Sasori. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya kalau dirinya akan merasakan _genjutsu_ murahan seperti itu. Itachi sialan.

"Hn?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Sasori membuang wajahnya, menutupi gestur malu yang benar-benar kentara di wajah manisnya.

Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya, kita akan ditertawakan oleh anggota lain sepulang misi ini." Itachi bergurau santai.

"Abaikan saja mereka," ketus Sasori. Ia kembali memusatkan_ chakra_nya pada _kugutsu_, "yang terpenting saat ini adalah kita harus melawan patung-patung itu."

"Hn,"

Tidak lama setelahnya, dari seluruh penjuru hutan keluar banyak tentara batu. Jumlahnya amat banyak, mungkin mencapai ratusan. Yang jelas, Itachi dan Sasori tahu, _chakra _mereka akan terkuras habis setelah membabat semua ini.

"Maaf," Sasori mendesis tidak jelas, "aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini, Sakura..."

Iris _hazel_ tenangnya terpejam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Sasori membuka mata dan menyerang siapa pun—apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, kecuali Itachi, tentunya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada gadis Haruno di sampingnya. Ia masih kepikiran pada rekan Itachi yang tadi melindungi Sakura. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke juga penasaran terhadap hubungan Sakura dan si Merah itu.

Keduanya telah saling mengenal, hanya itu yang Sasuke yakini.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengenal penjahat kelas S seperti Akatsuki? Apakah Sasuke terlalu lama meninggalkan desa? Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini.

Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya, 'Dia siapamu?' Tapi takut disangka cemburu. Ingin terus diam, tapi sampai kapan ia harus memendam rasa penasaran ini? Sampai mati, begitu?

Baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka suara untuk menumpahkan keresahan hatinya, suara Kakashi memotongnya. "Hm ... sepertinya, kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Darushi, ya?"

Sakura menahan napasnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Sialan, padahal ia sudah berhasil melupakan firasat buruknya. Tapi berkat pertanyaan Kakashi, rasa gelisahnya kembali muncul. Dengan punggung tangan kanannnya, Sakura menghapus keringat dingin di dahinya. Dalam hati ia mengeluhkan respon tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini begitu berlebihan dan merepotkan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke desa, _dattebayo_!" ujar Naruto yang disambut cibiran kecil dari Sakura.

_Obsidian_ milik Sasuke kembali memperhatikan jalan. Ia tidak sudi melihat keakraban Naruto dan Sakura lebih dari ini. Pun sebisa mungkin, ia menghindari kontak mata dari_ kunoichi_ di sampingnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Biarlah dipendam perasaan ini beserta kegundahannya. Supaya tidak satu pun orang yang tahu, jikalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke amat memikirkan Haruno Sakura.

"Berhenti!" Kakashi berujar tiba-tiba.

Mematuhi perintah Kakashi, keempat _shinobi_ Konoha itu berhenti melangkah. Mereka baru sadar kalau kaki mereka telah menjajaki bibir dataran yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari dataran di bawahnya. Seperti jurang. Dari tempat ini, keempat netra berwarna kontras itu dapat melihat sebuah desa kecil yang dikelilingi hutan. Desa bernama Darushi. Indah, sih. Tapi sepertinya perjalanan masih sangat panjang untuk mencapai tempat tersebut.

Belum puas mereka memandangi desa tujuan, atensi mereka tercuri oleh hamparan tentara batu milik musuh yang seolah menunggu kedatangan mereka di bawah sana.

"Itu ... tentara batu yang tadi, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

_Kunoichi_ tersebut tampak tidak yakin dapat melewati tentara musuh yang jumlahnya bahkan tidak bisa dihitung. Di setiap sudut hutan itu, terdapat banyak patung yang seolah siap menelan semua orang yang berani memasuki wilayah Darushi. Ingin rasanya memutar arah untuk pulang, tapi itu berarti semua yang telah mereka lakukan untuk sampai sejauh ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Kakashi, sekaligus mengawali strateginya kali ini, "Kita harus berpencar untuk menghemat waktu. Aku dan Sasuke akan membuka pertahanan patung-patung ini, lalu kau dan Naruto pergi lebih dulu. Kalau bisa, cari informasi di mana batu pengendali berada."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat mengenai strategi Kakashi, Naruto tersenyum senang. Agaknya, ia tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan patung-patung aneh itu. Dan ia sangat mensyukurinya.

"Aku," kata Sasuke pelan, "aku yang akan menemani Sakura."

"Eh?! Tidak bisa begitu dong, _datteba_—"

"Terserah saja," potong Kakashi tanpa mengindahkan kalimat protes murid pirangnya. Toh, mau bersama dengan Naruto atau pun Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja, kilahnya dalam hati.

Hasilnya, _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _tersebut hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan bahwa ia harus melawan hantu-hantu menyeramkan di bawah sana. Yah, mungkin sudah takdir, maklumnya meski kecewa.

Selagi dua rekan tim beserta gurunya sibuk dalam pergulatan hati mereka mengenai siapa yang akan melakukan apa, Sakura terlihat tidak tenang. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa gelisahnya namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura pelan, tapi berhasil didengar oleh pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya, "apakah ... ini terasa seperti saat kau melindungi Shion?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut samar ketika mendengar nama asing itu dari bibir Sakura. Beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya sehari sebelum ia menjalankan misi ini, Naruto juga pernah menyebut nama Shion di warung Ichiraku. Sayangnya, hingga kini, Sasuke belum tahu siapa itu Shion yang dimaksud oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Tentu saja berbeda, da_ttebayo_! Saat ini, yang akan kulindungi adalah Sakura-_chan_. Itu artinya, aku harus berusaha jauh lebih keras," ungkap Naruto penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya menjitak pelan kepala pirang Naruto gemas. "Ada-ada saja kau, _Baka_!"

Anak tunggal Namikaze Minato itu tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan jitakan yang menyapa kepalanya. Yang terpenting, Naruto bahagia karena dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Apa, sih, yang hebat dari Naruto? Selalu saja Naruto yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sedangkan dirinya? Sakura selalu saja menangis di hadapannya. Menyebalkan. Secepat mungkin ia membuang wajahnya agar ekspresi kesalnya tidak dilihat siapa pun.

Mata Kakashi menyipit seiring mengembangnya senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki tiga anak didik yang unik dan menggemaskan seperti mereka; yang satu bodoh tapi perhatian, satunya lagi pemarah tapi manis, dan yang terakhir dingin tapi jauh dalam hatinya sangat peduli. Kepribadian yang menarik, meski sulit ditebak.

Kakashi harap, ia dan juga timnya akan terus bersama, selamanya. Sampai pada waktu di mana dunia harus berakhir. Dan hingga saat itu datang, ia yakin, bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan berhadapan dengan tiga muridnya itu. Pasti.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam di tempat.

Hingga semilir angin pun datang, mendorong tim bimbingan Hatake Kakashi tersebut untuk melompat ke dataran di bawah sana. Mulai dari sini, semuanya akan sangat berbeda. Karena lawan mereka bukan hanya segerombolan, tapi beratus-ratus tentara musuh yang selalu siap siaga **menelan** mereka.

"Kita pasti berhasil, _dattebayo_!"

"Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. **Ya, kalian benar**. Tim tujuh pasti berhasil, karena—"Tim tujuh tidak akan pernah terkalahkan!"

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" seru Naruto penuh semangat. Ia harus berhasil membuka jalan selebar-lebarnya untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, supaya keduanya bisa leluasa menerobos tempat ini. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi jalan sahabatku, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura singkat, memberi kode untuk mempercepat laju pergerakan mereka agar tidak terlalu merepotkan Naruto juga Kakashi. Yang diberi kode untungnya mengerti dan menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berdua pun berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, menembus lapisan tentara batu yang terhampar di depan sana.

"_Teme_! Jaga Sakura-_chan_, ya!" teriak seluruh _bunshin _Naruto sembari menahan pergerakan tentara batu yang hendak menyusul jejak Sakura dan Sasuke. Teriakannya ini membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan lengah," tegur Sasuke, "kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini."

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

Setelah melihat kedua muridnya menjauh, Kakashi mengangkat _hetai ate_nya, memperlihatkan mata _sharingan_ miliknya. Tangannya membentuk sebuah segel, sebelum akhirnya_ chakra_ berbentuk petir keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, kita harus menghabisi ini semua secepat mungkin."

"Tanpa diberi tahu pun pasti akan begitu _ttebayo_!" Naruto yang asli tersenyum dari tempatnya. Netra biru lautnya menatap arah kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya, bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan dua sahabatnya tersebut bertarung sendirian. "Tunggu aku, _dattebayo_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri dengan _kusanagi_ di tangan kanannya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang tersengal. Ia lelah, sudah pasti. Sejauh ini, bungsu Uchiha tersebut sudah menyingkirkan lebih kurang lima puluh tujuh tentara batu yang menghadang.

Di balik punggung Sasuke, seorang _kunoichi _hanya mampu memperhatikan gerakan lelaki Uchiha tersebut dalam diam. Ingin membantu, tapi Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan dalih mampu mengatasi semuanya sendirian. Baiklah, Sakura akui bahwa Sasuke kuat. Tapi, diserang oleh tentara batu yang jumlahnya jauh dari kata sedikit itu tetap saja sulit.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bergumam pelan. Terhitung sudah sepuluh kali Sakura berkata demikian. Namun Sasuke tidak memberi respon atas perkataannya.

Sasuke kembali mengalirkan _chakra_ petirnya pada_ kusanagi_. Dalam sekali tebasan, tiga buah patung yang tersisa pun terbelah dua, lalu jatuh ke tanah.

**Tidakkah ia lelah melawan semuanya sendirian?**

Satu pertanyaan itu melintas di kepala Sakura. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Sakura melihat Sasuke menghabisi lawan dalam jumlah besar. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini, ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda. _Kunoichi _tersebut tidak ingin membebani Sasuke. Juga tak ingin dianggap lemah dan tidak berguna.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sakura bergeming di tempatnya. Kedua iris_ viridian_nya memandangi sepatu ninja yang melekat di kakinya, tidak lagi memperhatikan Sasuke.

Menyadari tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, Sasuke pun menatapnya intens dengan alis yang mengernyit heran. "Hn?"

"Bisakah ... kau tidak memaksakan diri?"

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang tengah dibahas Sakura. Tapi gadis itu sudah memotong niatnya dengan menatap langsung pada mata kelamnya.

"Kau selalu saja bertingkah seolah kau paling kuat dan tidak butuh bantuan sama sekali! Apa kau tidak percaya pada kekuatanku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan emosinya. "Aku kuat! Aku murid _Godaime Hokage_! Aku dapat membantumu!" Sakura terus meracau penuh emosi.

Napas Sakura tersengal, pun kedua bahunya naik turun. Netra hijaunya menatap Sasuke garang, meminta pengakuan atas kekuatannya dan ingin membantu sang Uchiha. Namun Sasuke tetap tenang, tidak terpikir sedikit pun untuk balas membentak Sakura. Ditariknya napas panjang, kemudian membuka suara.

"Aku sudah bilang akan melindungimu, 'kan?"

Pupil Sakura mengecil. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. "Apa ... maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura. "Aku akan melindungimu, jauh lebih baik daripada Naruto yang melindungi Shion."

Rona kemerahan mewarnai pipi pucat Sasuke. Namun semua itu disembunyikannya dengan baik sampai-sampai Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. _Well_, gengsi Uchiha miliknya memang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Wah, drama yang bagus sekali ya, Deidara-_senpai_!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya serentak ke arah sumber suara kekanakan itu. Keduanya terdiam, tidak dapat mempercayai ini. Di depan sana, ada Deidara dan Tobi. Anggota Akatsuki. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Apakah Akatsuki mengubah rencana dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabisi Tim Tujuh?

Suara kepakan sayap segerombolan gagak di atas sana membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala. Burung pemakan bangkai itu, mengingatkannya pada sang Kakak. Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang kaurencanakan bersama Akatsuki?

"Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah penggemar pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura, lho." Tobi berkata riang, "bagaimana denganmu, Deidara-_senpai_?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Tidak penting, un!" sahutnya, "tapi aku punya ide, un! Kalau kau suka mereka bersatu, bagaimana jika kita buat mereka bersatu—"

"—di neraka?"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Chapter kali ini Hani tambahin jadi 3k+, lho. Udah lebih panjang, 'kan? O3O)/ btw ini sebenernya dua chapter yang digabung. :') dan sepertinya, fanfic ini akan tamat dua atau paling banyak tiga chapter lagi. Atau mungkin juga chapter depan udah endingnya. Hohoho(?)

Oh iya, apakah alurnya terlalu maksa? Semoga enggak, ya. :)

**Untuk yang minta SasoSaku**, sudah Hani buatin **dalam mode **_**genjutsu**_, ya. xD soalnya kalo buat di dunia nyata nanti aneh. Kan Sakura cuma suka Sasuke. :D. Btw tebakan Kirei-chan meleset semua, nih. xP semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan, ya! (untuk **SakuraKirei FVL)**

Maaf, **SasuSaku-nya baru sedikit**. Tapi **chapter depan akan bertebaran SasuSaku**, kok. Tunggu, ya! *^*

Terima kasih untuk kalian!

**Hikaru Sora 14**, SasuSaku, lala yoichi, nadira cherry,** Jilan**, **Hanazono Yuri**, **Aki Yuki Haru**, Sasuke, **CherrySand1**, **SakuraKirei FVL**, **Chi-chan Uchiharuno.**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku akan melindungimu, jauh lebih baik daripada Naruto yang melindungi Shion."

Rona kemerahan mewarnai pipi pucat Sasuke. Namun semua itu disembunyikannya dengan baik sampai-sampai Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. _Well_, gengsi Uchiha miliknya memang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Wah, drama yang bagus sekali ya, Deidara-_senpai_!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya serentak ke arah sumber suara kekanakan itu. Di depan sana, ada Deidara dan Tobi. Anggota Akatsuki. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Apakah Akatsuki mengubah rencana dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabisi Tim Tujuh?

Suara kepakan sayap segerombolan gagak di atas sana membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala. Burung pemakan bangkai itu, mengingatkannya pada sang Kakak. Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang kaurencanakan bersama Akatsuki?

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah penggemar pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura, lho." Tobi berkata riang, "bagaimana denganmu, Deidara-_senpai_?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Tidak penting, un!" sahutnya, "tapi aku punya ide, un! Kalau kau suka mereka bersatu, bagaimana jika kita buat mereka bersatu—"

"—di neraka, un?"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**Adegan Deidara meledak diambil dari anime Naruto, dengan sedikit perubahan(?) Karena aku sendiri gak nonton episode itu. xD**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. _Chakra_nya benar-benar habis karena menggunakan _jutsu_ barunya, yang sekaligus merupakan _jutsu _ciptaannya setelah berbulan-bulan mengembangkan _Rasengan_. Untungnya, perjuangan Naruto yang hampir membuatnya mati itu tidak sia-sia. Hal tersebut dibuktikan oleh lenyapnya tentara musuh yang sempat mengerubunginya.

**Beberapa saat lalu**, sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ nyaris putus asa menghadapi banyaknya tentara patung yang mengepung dirinya dan gurunya; Hatake Kakashi. Akan tetapi, otaknya yang biasanya tersumbat kini bisa berfungsi dengan baik—seperti keajaiban.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" Ratusan _bunshin_ pun muncul.

Naruto sadar betul, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk dapat membereskan kekacauan ini. Jika rencana ini gagal, maka ia hanya bisa gigit jari karena kehabisan _chakra_. Naruto yang asli melompat tinggi ke udara, kemudian mengumpulkan _chakra_ yang tersisa di tangan kanannya.

"_Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken_!"

Kakashi yang sedang menahan pergerakan lima tentara pun melongo melihat Naruto yang nekad menggunakan _jutsu_ penguras _chakra_ seperti itu. Siap mati rupanya, simpulnya santai.

**BOOM!**

Suara bedebum keras terdengar seiring dengan permukaan tanah yang bergetar hebat. Tepat di tempat Naruto menjatuhkan _Rasen Shuriken_, kini terbentuk lubang amat besar dan dalam.

"Kalian semua, cepat tarik hantu-hantu jelek itu ke dalam lubang, _dattebayo_!" perintah Naruto.

"Baik!"

Ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto secepat mungkin menyeret patung-patung yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan jumlah _bunshin_ yang sebanyak itu, tugas yang diberikan Naruto pun selesai hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Saat itu pula, Kakashi yang mengerti alur rencana Naruto segera melemparkan banyak_ kunai_ yang telah dilengkapi kertas peledak ke sisi-sisi lubang raksasa ciptaan Naruto.

Tangan kanan pria Hatake itu membentuk sebuah segel untuk mengaktifkan kertas peledak. Tak berselang lama, kertas yang tertempel di _kunai_ terbakar oleh api dan ...

**JGER! JGER! JGER!**

Suara ledakan itu seakan saling menyahut, tak kunjung berhenti meski sudah lewat satu menit sejak ledakan pertama terdengar. Tidak hanya itu, ledakan yang dihasilkan juga sukses membuat tanah di sekitar lubang Naruto longsor kemudian menimbun banyak patung di dalamnya.

Lubang itu pun kembali tertutup dan rata dengan tanah di sekitarnya.

Naruto menghela napas lega saat mengetahui hantu-hantu itu sudah tertimbun dan tidak dapat menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Para _bunshin_ yang telah menyelesaikan tugas pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap lalu menghilang.

"Akhirnya selesai, _dattebayo_."

Naruto dan Kakashi jatuh berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan napas tersengal seraya menatap langit tenang di atas sana. Mereka memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Bertarung kah? Atau mereka sudah menemukan tempat aman lalu mencari informasi?

Ah, semakin dipikirkan, semakin membuat penasaran.

Ingin rasanya kedua lelaki itu menyusul jejak Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi tubuh mereka sudah mencapai batas. Setidaknya, mereka butuh istirahat beberapa menit sebelum menyusul dua rekan mereka.

Akan tetapi, sebuah suara semi cempreng dengan lancangnya mengganggu acara istirahat Kakashi dan Naruto. Mengundang sepasang guru-murid Konoha itu untuk sekedar mencuri dengar.

"Kita harus segera ke sana, Itachi! Aku merasakan _chakra_ Deidara dan Tobi di sana!"

"..."

"Adikmu juga ada di sana, Bodoh! Ayo ke sana! Kau mau adikmu mati di tangan Deidara dan Tobi?"

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya guna melihat siapa pemilik suara yang dirasanya familiar itu. Cengiran Naruto melebar tatkala melihat dua orang pria yang beberapa waktu lalu membantu timnya, kini sedang saling memapah satu sama lain sembari berjalan terseret. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oi, Itachi! Bocah Merah!" panggilnya penuh semangat.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Itachi tetap bersikap biasa; tenang. Sedangkan Sasori bersungut kesal. Sialan, Bocah _Jinchuuriki_ itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun.

Kakashi yang mendengar Naruto menyerukan nama dua anggota Akatsuki pun ikut beranjak dari posisi tidurannya. Ia ikut berdiri di samping Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat, melambaikan tangannya meski tak setinggi murid pirangnya.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut akhirnya berjalan menuju Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian masih bersantai di sini?!" Sasori membentak kedua _shinobi_ Konoha yang masih bisa berleha-leha sedangkan Sakura sedang dalam bahaya.

Naruto menjitak keras kepala Sasori. "Bocah Merah tidak sopan! Jangan berteriak pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, _dattebayo_!" Aksi Naruto yang terbilang gila itu membuat Itachi tertawa puas **dalam hatinya**.

"Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu, _Jinchuuriki_ Bodoh!"

"Sudahlah, Sasori." Itachi menegur tegas. Atensinya segera beralih pada ninja Konoha yang terkenal dengan julukan _copy-nin_—ninja peniru, Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi, kedua muridmu yang lain sedang dalam masalah besar."

"Masalah besar?" Kakashi membeo. Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti hanya diam sampai—"APA YANG KAUMAKSUD ADALAH SAKURA-_CHAN _DAN _TEME_?"

Teriakan Naruto disambut dengusan kesal dari Sasori.

Itachi mengangguk. "Sepertinya, Pein sudah tahu kalau aku dan Sasori tidak menjalankan misi dengan baik. Lalu dia mengirimkan dua rekan kami yang lain ... untuk** benar-benar **menghabisi kalian."

Mendengar penjelasan sang Sulung Uchiha, membuat Naruto dan Kakashi bungkam dalam beberapa saat. _Chakra_ mereka sangat lemah—habis, malah. Bagaimana bisa mereka membantu Sasuke dan Sakura nantinya?

"Sakura-_chan_ ... " gumam Naruto, "_Teme_, tolong jaga Sakura-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendecih kecil.

Kedua orang di hadapannya telah mengganggu acaranya bersama Sakura. Dan itu menyebalkan. Padahal 'kan kesempatan seperti tadi sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Seenaknya saja mereka menghancurkannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya pada _kusanagi_.

"Sakura, tetap di bela—"

"Biarkan aku membantu," potong Sakura, "kau sudah banyak melindungiku hari ini. Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu, kali ini saja."

Sasuke hendak melarang Sakura, tapi_ kunoichi_ tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kemudian memberinya senyum termanis; seperti meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke pun hanya mampu mengembuskan napasnya pasrah.

Deidara memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jubah; tempat dirinya menyimpan tanah liat. Mulut kecil di telapak tangannya mengunyah sedikit tanah liat yang dapat dijangkau. Tidak lama, Deidara memamerkan telapak tangannya. Pun seekor burung kecil keluar dari sana.

Dahi Sakura berkerut samar.

Burung kecil itu terbang perlahan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Katsu_!"

**BOOM!**

Sasuke segera menarik lengan kiri Sakura, lalu menariknya mundur guna menghindari ledakan itu.

"Wah! SasuSaku_ moment_!" pekik Tobi girang.

Deidara memukul pelan kepala _partner_nya. "Kalau tidak mau membantu, lebih baik tutup mulutmu, un!"

Jujur saja, Deidara sangat membenci kecerewetan dan tingkah kekanakan Tobi. Menurutnya, Sasori jauh lebih baik dalam segala bidang dibandingkan Tobi. Sayang sekali, Ketua berkata bahwa Sasori—juga Itachi—telah melalaikan tugas ini hingga dirinya dan Tobi ditugaskan untuk menuntaskannya. Dasar _Baka-danna_! cibirnya.

Sakura bergeming dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke depan. Ledakan tadi ... meski kecil, tapi seperti ada di depan wajahnya. Membuatnya berpikir, bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke tidak sempat menariknya.

Mungkinkah ia akan mati?

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sakura, lalu menghadiahi _kunoichi_ tersebut wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Tangan kanan Sakura mengambil sarung tangan hitam dalam saku senjatanya kemudian mengenakannya. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_!" ajaknya penuh semangat. Kedua tungkai kakinya segera berpacu guna meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, anak didik Senju Tsunade itu berniat menyerang musuhnya.

Sakura melompat tinggi, lalu mengumpulkan _chakra_ di kepalan tangannya. "_Shannaro_!" Senyumnya sedikit mengembang ketika jarak antara tinjuannya dan kepala Deidara hanya tersisa beberapa _centi_.

Tetapi, lelaki pirang itu kembali membuat burung tanah liatnya.

Senyum Sakura digantikan oleh raut kaget. Ia memejamkan mata, takut kalau-kalau bom yang dibuat Deidara kali ini benar-benar akan mencabut nyawanya. Tapi, saat burung itu hampir bertengger di wajahnya, Sakura merasakan sesuatu memeluk pinggangnya lalu menariknya menjauhi Deidara.

"_Katsu_!"

**BOOM!**

Sampai saat burung kecil itu meledak, Sakura sadar bahwa ia telah berada dalam dekapan seseorang. "Jangan membuatku mati khawatir karenamu, Sakura."

Suara ini ...

Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan lelaki yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya semasa Akademi. Ia bahkan merasa latar tempatnya berubah menjadi ruangan merah muda dilengkapi gelembung di sana-sini, juga kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup oleh angin musim semi.

"Huwa! Ini benar-benar keren! SasuSaku _moment_ yang sangat romantis kyaa! Aku beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya secara langsung, ya ampun!" teriakan histeris nan bahagia dari Tobi membuat Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Salah tingkah. Wajah cantiknya bahkan sudah dilapisi semburat merah tipis yang menjalar hingga telinga. "Eh? Kenapa dilepas? _Pelukan_ lagi, dong!"

"Berhenti membuat Tobi berteriak seperti orang gila, un!" ujar Deidara frustasi. Agaknya ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara cempreng milik _partner_nya sendiri. "Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menghabisi kalian, un!"

**Bum! POOF!**

Deidara melemparkan bola asapnya, membuat pandangan seluruh orang di sana terhalang oleh warna ungu yang pekat. Sakura dan Sasuke menutup hidung mereka menggunakan lengan, waspada jikalau asap ini mengandung racun.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, un!" suara Deidara terdengar beberapa sekon sebelum Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahu kanannya. Awalnya, ia mengira itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Tapi—**BOOM!**

Ledakan cukup besar itu membuat Sakura terpental beberapa meter dan terpisah dari Sasuke. Rasa panas pun menjalari bahu, leher, hingga wajahnya. Telinganya juga berdengung, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke panik. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Semua yang ada di pandangannya hanya warna ungu. "Sakura!" Bungsu Uchiha tersebut semakin geram ketika mendengar Sakura terus berteriak. Pupilnya mengecil kala menyadari satu hal. Tadi, Ia mendengar suara ledakan. Mungkinkah? "Sakura, jawab aku!"

Sadar akan usahanya agar Sakura menjawab sia-sia, Sasuke akhirnya berusaha tenang. Ia memejamkan mata. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi _sharingan_. Ia dapat melihat **mereka**. Sasuke kembali mencengkram _kusanagi_, kemudian berlari menerjang Deidara.

**KRASH! **

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya saat mengetahui Sang Target terkena tebasanannya. Akan tetapi, belum genap empat sekon Sasuke merasa senang, suara ledakan terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Katsu_!"** BOOM!**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat seraya menutupi wajahnya menggunakan lengan; bersiap menerima ledakan itu. Akan tetapi, selama apa pun ia menunggu, rasa sakit tak kunjung datang menyapa tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka mata lalu mengedarkan tatapannya; mencari bom yang seharusnya telah melukainya.

Asap ungu yang sedari tadi mengerubunginya perlahan namun pasti memudar. Membuat daya penglihatan Sasuke membaik.

"Saku—" panggilannya terhenti tatkala iris sewarna arangnya melihat Sakura jatuh terduduk dan berteriak kencang; kesakitan.

Luka bakar tampak menghiasi tubuh sang _kunoichi_—terutama tangan kanan yang digunakannya untuk meninju bom ciptaan Deidara yang hampir saja mencelakai Sasuke. Sarung tangan hitam yang tadinya melekat di tangan Sakura pun lenyap, sama sekali tidak tersisa. Sementara itu, darah segar masih terus menetes dari telinganya, seakan mengiringi dengungan yang masih menguasai pendengarannya.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura jatuh pingsan dan tergeletak di tanah.

"Sakura ..." suara datar itu mengalunkan nama sang _medic-nin_ dengan pelan.

Bom tadi, jangan-jangan ... Sakura yang menghalaunya?

**Aku ... benar-benar tidak berguna.**

"Maaf." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," sejurus kemudian, ia menegakkan badannya, "tapi, aku ... tidak akan pernah ... memaafkan orang yang telah melukaimu!"

Aura di sekitar tubuh Sasuke berubah kelam, seakan menjadi tanda bahwa sebuah tenaga besar sedang menyelimuti sang bungsu Uchiha. Tangan kanannya mengangkat _kusanagi_ tinggi-tinggi, dan tak lama setelahnya, langit berubah menjadi berawan; hampir menumpahkan hujan.

**JDER!**

Sebuah petir menyambar _kusanagi_ milik Sasuke. Anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terluka meski pun kilatan cahaya tersebut mengenai tubuhnya. Deidara dan Tobi pun saling berpandangan, seolah saling bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Kedua kaki Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Deidara dan Tobi. Ia mengayunkan _kusanagi_nya tanpa ampun. Deidara tersenyum miring. Bocah ini, percaya diri sekali mau menyerangnya menggunakan pedang jelek seperti itu.

Deidara baru saja akan membuat sebuah burung peledak lagi, namun—**BLZT!** Ia merasakan aliran listrik menjalari tubuhnya. Gawat! Padahal, ia belum terkena serangan Sasuke, tapi dampaknya bahkan sudah terasa.

Ia menoleh pada Tobi, tetapi lelaki bertopeng lolipop itu ternyata sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Sial, ia ditinggal oleh bocah idiot itu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?!

Tiba-tiba, raut panik Deidara tergantikan oleh ekspresi jahilnya yang biasa. Kedua tangan Deidara membentuk segel yang rumit. Usai membentuk segel, ia pun menelan segenggam tanah liat menggunakan mulutnya. Bukan mulut di telapak tangannya, melainkan mulut di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakan _jutsu_ ini untukmu, un, Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Deidara sebelum tubuhnya mendadak bertambah besar hingga menyerupai raksasa. "MATI KAU, UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Terus membesar, hingga mencapai ukuran maksimal lalu—"_katsu_!" **DUAR!**—meledak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Kakashi yang baru memulai perjalanan guna menyusul dua rekan timnya terpaksa berhenti karena suara ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari tengah hutan. Tanah yang mereka pijak bahkan bergetar pelan _saking_ besarnya si ledakan.

"Itu ... ledakan apa, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Yang ditanyai hanya mampu memandangi arah ledakan besar itu. "Semoga bukan mereka," doanya.

Naruto mengangguk ragu. Hatinya bergejolak, mengkhawatirkan keadaan dua orang sahabat terdekatnya. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah _shinobi_ yang kuat. Mereka tidak mungkin mati hanya karena ledakan konyol seperti itu. **Ya, aku percaya pada mereka, **_**dattebayo**_**.**

Jauh di belakang pasangan guru-murid Konoha itu, Akasuna Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi berpandangan sebelum saling melemparkan senyuman. Mereka dapat merasakannya; c_hakra_ Sakura juga Sasuke yang masih bertahan jauh di sana. Namun, Sasori merasakan _chakra_ Deidara perlahan lenyap setelah ledakan tadi menghilang dengan sempurna.

Dia mati.

"Deidara bodoh," desisnya. Ia mengulas senyum pahit. _Partner_ aslinya itu ... selalu saja gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Iris madunya memandangi langit mendung yang saat ini telah menurunkan rintikan hujan. Sekilas, Sasori dapat melihat wajah Deidara di sela awan, "ternyata kau mendahuluiku."

"Kita harus segera kembali ke markas," kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sasori menghela napas singkat, lalu mengangguk pasti. Ditatapnya lama kedua punggung _shinobi_ Konoha yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya selagi Itachi berubah menjadi beberapa ekor gagak kemudian menghilang. Mereka pasti bisa melindungi Sakura, yakinnya dalam hati.

**POOF!**

Setelah bunyi kuat itu terdengar, sosok Sasori pun menghilang, tergantikan oleh kepulan asap putih.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori dan Itachi; sekedar ingin mengecek keadaan mereka yang memang beberapa waktu lalu terlihat kurang baik. Wajahnya sedikit kaget ketika mendapati dua pria di belakangnya telah menghilang. "Mereka ke mana?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kakashi ikut menoleh ke belakang. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sebaliknya, Kakashi malah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ayo bergegas. Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin butuh bantuan kita."

Naruto mengangguk. Dikejarnya Kakashi yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya, lalu berjalan beriringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seekor ular raksasa keluar dari dalam tanah dan seketika jatuh mati karena seluruh tubuhnya terbakar hingga kulitnya mengelupas. Tiba-tiba, mulutnya terbuka. Lalu menampakkan seorang lelaki yang tengah menggendong perempuan di tangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyangga punggung sedangkan tangan kirinya menyelip di antara lipatan lutut Sakura. Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi bangkai ular hasil _kuchiyose_nya. Manda, namanya. Ular kesayangan Orochimaru, mantan gurunya.

**POOF!** Manda pun menghilang, berubah menjadi asap putih tebal.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke jajaki, tetapi kakinya sudah tidak mampu bergerak. Tenaganya sudah habis, dan sendi di tubuhnya terasa tidak lagi berfungsi. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan Sakura di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Sakura, membawa _kunoichi_ tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

Jauh dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasa sangat bersyukur karena berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura, meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu terluka cukup parah karena kecerobohannya. Tapi setidaknya, mereka sudah aman di sini. Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa melukai Sakura seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

**Saat itu...**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakan _jutsu_ ini untukmu, un, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang hampir menyerang Deidara dikagetkan oleh teriakan sang ninja pelarian Iwagakure. Segera saja Sasuke menghentikan _chakra_nya yang mengaliri _kusanagi_, kemudian memasukkan pedang tersebut ke dalam sarungnya.

"MATI KAU, UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Selagi Deidara sibuk membentuk segel di tangannya, Sasuke menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah. Dibentuknya segel yang tak kalah rumit menggunakan dua tangannya, kemudian meletakkan ibu jarinya yang berdarah di permukaan tanah. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_"

**POOF!**

Ular raksasa bernama Manda pun muncul. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura yang pingsan, lalu menggendong _medic-nin_ kesayangan Konoha itu sebelum akhirnya melompat masuk ke dalam mulut Manda.

"_Katsu!_"—**DUAR!**

Hingga pada saat tubuh Deidara meledak, keduanya telah berada di dalam mulut Manda. Sadar akan situasi yang genting, Manda menerobos masuk ke dalam tanah. Meski begitu, ledakan Deidara yang kelewat dahsyat ternyata masih melukainya—membunuhnya, lebih tepatnya. Tapi Manda tetap berusaha bergerak untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa dalam mulutnya.

**Lalu mereka pun tiba di tempat ini...**

"Kita selamat, Sakura ..." desisnya lemah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dengan hati-hati merebahkan Sakura di tanah. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap _intens_ wajah cantik _kunoichi _tersebut. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut ketika menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang benar-benar tenang. Seakan tidak merasa sakit, padahal di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat jelas berbagai luka yang tidak bisa dianggap kecil.

Jari Sasuke terangkat guna menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendesis kecil saat melihat luka bakar yang menghiasi wajah dan leher gadis itu. Pun bahu kanan pakaian Sakura terbakar hingga robek; menampilkan permukaan kulit yang terkoyak dengan darah yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalir.

Sakura pasti kesakitan.

Diusapnya lembut kepala Sakura. "Sakura ..."

Wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat pada wajah Sakura yang masih pingsan, hampir mencium dahinya. Namun, dalam jarak beberapa _centi_ sebelum berhasil menjalankan niatnya, Sasuke mematung. Ia tersadar.

Bukankah ini tidak sopan?

"_Teme_?! Sakura-_chan_?!"

Suara cempreng Naruto sukses menjadikan Sasuke salah tingkah dan segera menarik kepalanya menjauhi Sakura. Netra sewarna arangnya memantulkan bayangan Naruto yang sedang berlari panik menuju dirinya dan Sakura. Beberapa meter di belakang sana, juga terlihat Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum di balik masker.

Sepertinya, guru mesumnya telah menangkap basah aksinya yang nyaris mencium Sakura. Sialan.

Ditatapnya ragu Naruto yang sudah semakin dekat. Semoga anak bodoh itu tidak menyadari aksinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_?!"

_Gotcha! _Tuhan mengabulkan doa Sasuke.

Naruto sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura tadi. Sang Uchiha pun menghela napas lega. Habisnya, ia takut kalau Naruto bertanya macam-macam. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya hancur nanti.

"Ya ampun, lukanya banyak sekali!" pekik Naruto ketakutan, "Hey! Telinganya berdarah, _dattebayo_! Sakura-_chan_ kasihan sekali~"

Selagi Naruto sibuk memeriksa—atau lebih tepat disebut histeris karena melihat kondisi Sakura, Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke. Satu matanya yang tidak ditutupi _hetai ate_ menyipit, menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya tengah tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Tatapannya yang menyorot Kakashi kembali terfokus pada Sakura. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia menatap khawatir pada gadis itu. Nampaknya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyahuti pujian Kakashi.

**Tidak, aku tidak sehebat itu.**

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, menyebabkan buku-bukunya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk ringan, menahan emosi.

**Kalau aku hebat, seharusnya Sakura tidak terluka, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gua ini sungguh gelap dan sepi. Satu-satunya penerangan di sini adalah obor yang tergantung di beberapa sudut gua. Sayangnya, obor-obor tersebut tidak mampu memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup. Hingga semuanya tampak samar, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Meski begitu, dua orang laki-laki tetap berdiri nyaman di dalam goa. Satu di antaranya menyandarkan punggung pada dinding goa sembari terus mengulas senyum. Sementara satu sisanya berdiam diri di sudut goa, memperhatikan sebuah batu yang menyerupai bola baset berwarna merah menyala, yang setengah tertanam pada dinding. Batu yang merupakan sumber kekuatan para tentara.

"Sekarang saatnya kau turun tangan, Sai."

Yang namanya disebut pun kontan mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pria tua yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Sekilas, senyumnya tampak menghilang. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mampu mengendalikan ekspresi dan memasang topeng senyumnya.

"Baik," jawab Sai setelah beberapa saat bungkam. Kedua kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu ninja berjalan bergantian, hendak meninggalkan tuannya yang masih nyaman di posisi awalnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengkhianatiku," langkah Sai terhenti karena suara berat itu, "aku tahu mereka adalah teman satu timmu. Tapi, kalau kau berkhianat ... maka segel di dalam mulutmu akan langsung membunuhmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

Setelah kubaca ulang, masa aku ngerasa cerita ini aneh. :'D menurut kalian gimana? Sebenarnya aku sempet mikir untuk gak lanjutin fic ini, tapi aku tetep usaha lanjut karena udah mendekati akhir cerita. :'D kalau bener aneh, aku minta maaf ya. :')

**Catatan Kecil:**

Tokoh yang sebenarnya sudah mati terpaksa(?) kubangkitkan guna kepentingan plot cerita.

Btw, ternyata tamatnya bukan di chapter ini. AwA aku takutnya kalo dipaksain tamat di sini kesannya jadi maksa.

Ayo kita balas pertanyaan di chapter kemarin!

**Kenapa Sasori mau ngelindungin Sakura?** Karena Sasori suka Sakura. xD

**Kenapa Itachi mau bantu Sasori?** Itachi mau sekalian lindungin Sasuke. :)

**Kenapa Deidara dan Tobi tau tentang rencana Sasori sama Itachi?** Mereka cuma disuruh Pein. Dan Pein kayaknya tau karena dia dukun(?) *digampar*

**Apa ada penjelasan untuk Sasuke kenapa Sakura sama Sasori saling kenal?** Sayangnya enggak. :D soalnya peran Sasori udah abis di sini, jadi gak terlalu penting(?)

**Kenapa Sasori masih hidup?** Dia hidup untuk mendukung plot cerita. Soalnya kalo gak ada dia, nanti Sasuke-nya gak galau. :D

**Apa Akatsuki akan bantu Tim 7 dan Sakura-centric?** Sayangnya Akatsuki gak akan bantu Tim 7 (kecuali Sasori dan Itachi) dan Sakura-centricnya cuma Sasuke, Sasori, dan sedikit Naruto. Tapi Naruto gak akan dapet kesempatan(?) :) intinya sih SasuSaku udah mutlak untuk ending. AwA

**Settingnya bagaimana?** Settingnya sebelum perang, juga sebelum Sasuke berhasil balas dendam ke Itachi. :) kalo sesudah perang, Naruto sama Sasuke udah terlalu kuat, nanti gak ada adegan terlukanya. XD

Terima kasih untuk kalian!

Yu, **sofi asat**, **hanazono yuri**, **Jilan**, **Mei Yagami**, **CherrySand1**, **aysila-chan**, **ReginaIsMe16**, **darkbloosom**, Chichoru Octobaa, Rhi, **Hikaru Sora 14**, **sasusakulover47**,** Benrina Shinju**,** Mademoisellenna**, **nadyauchiha23**, dan semua yang telah membaca fic ini. :)

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review!


	7. Chapter 7

Gua ini sungguh gelap dan sepi. Satu-satunya penerangan di sini adalah obor yang tergantung di beberapa sudut goa. Sayangnya, obor-obor tersebut tidak mampu memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup. Hingga semuanya tampak samar, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Meski begitu, dua orang laki-laki tetap berdiri nyaman di dalam goa. Satu di antaranya menyandarkan punggung pada dinding goa sembari terus mengulas senyuman. Sementara satu sisanya berdiam diri di sudut goa, memperhatikan sebuah batu yang menyerupai bola basket berwarna merah menyala, yang setengah tertanam pada dinding. Batu yang merupakan sumber kekuatan para tentara penyerang Negara Api.

"Sekarang saatnya kau turun tangan, Sai."

Yang namanya disebut pun kontan mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pria tua yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Sekilas, senyumnya sirna. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mampu mengendalikan ekspresi dan memasang topeng senyumnya.

"Baik," jawab Sai setelah beberapa saat bungkam. Kedua kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu ninja berjalan bergantian, hendak meninggalkan tempat gelap ini.

"Jangan coba-coba mengkhianatiku," langkah Sai terhenti karena suara berat tersebut mengudara, "aku tahu mereka adalah teman satu timmu. Tapi, kalau kau berkhianat ... maka segel di dalam mulutmu akan langsung membunuhmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Naruto dan Kakashi berhasil menemukan dua rekannya yang lain. Dan selama itu pula, Tim Tujuh sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya karena menunggu Sakura sadar. Ya, sejak tadi, anak tunggal Haruno Kizashi itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan siuman.

Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura sembari terus memanggil nama sang _kunoichi_. Sesekali, jemari _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ tersebut menyeka darah yang menetes dari telinga Sakura. Wajah konyolnya kini telah diselimuti kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Sakura-_chan_~"

Kontras dengan kepanikan Naruto, Sasuke hanya duduk di samping Sakura. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya berkonsentrasi mendeteksi _chakra_ Sakura, memantau perkembangan gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara. Harga diri Uchiha-nya masih terlalu tinggi untuk berteriak-teriak seperti Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kakashi mengambil posisi beberapa langkah dari ketiga muridnya. _Shinobi_ bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang mulai berubah gelap dan tentunya semakin berbahaya. "Apa Sakura belum juga sadar, Naruto?"

"Belum," jawab Naruto. Kedua tangannya kembali mengguncang bahu Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_, cepat buka matamu _ttebayo_!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon.

Haruno Sakura tetap menyembunyikan _emerald _indahnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti barang sebentar saja untuk menyerukan namanya. Dan pastinya, aksi putera Namikaze Minato yang kelewat mengganggu itu disambut tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Jika kita bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini, tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan diserang lagi oleh tentara musuh," kata Kakashi.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Kita bawa dia."

Jawaban Kakashi sukses membungkam mulut Naruto.

Selagi kesunyian menelan Tim Tujuh, sore pun telah seutuhnya berganti malam. Selain itu, hawa dingin juga sudah datang. Menciptakan sedikit kekhawatiran dalam benak dua lelaki yang merupakan teman baik Sakura. Apakah Sakura bisa bertahan bila harus merasakan angin malam yang menusuk tulang?

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati; hendak menggendong Sakura. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti tatkala secara tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut Sakura dari tangannya. Pandangan Naruto pun terpusat pada Sasuke.

Sempat terbersit niat untuk memprotes sikap Sasuke, namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut karena melihat raut wajah si Uchiha yang tidak kalah serius dari dirinya.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar, _dattebayo_. Naruto berpikir demikian.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menahan punggung Sakura, membuat kepala merah muda gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Ayo." Sasuke berucap pelan sebelum memimpin perjalanan.

Mereka bertiga melompat cekatan dari satu dahan menuju dahan lainnya. Terus begitu hingga malam larut. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menelusuri hutan, tetapi desa tujuan mereka tetap belum terlihat. Sudah begitu, sejak tadi sore, angin pembawa hawa dingin terus bertiup, seakan tidak peduli pada nasib empat _shinobi_ Konoha yang nyaris mati kedinginan.

"Hh ..."

Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara dari mulut Sakura. Atensinya bahkan tersita untuk wajah cantik gadis itu untuk beberapa saat; memastikan apa Sakura sudah sadar. Tetapi, Sakura tetap memejamkan matanya erat. Hanya mengigau, rupanya.

Naruto berkali-kali mengembuskan napasnya pada telapak tangan; berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat kedinginan. Dan lelaki Uzumaki itu berani bertaruh kalau suhu saat ini tidak lebih dari lima derajat _celcius_. Semua itu dibuktikan oleh uap tebal yang keluar dari mulut Naruto seiring dengan napasnya.

Keadaan _ekstrim_ ini membuat Sasuke melirik khawatir pada gadis dalam gendongannya. Sasuke bergeming manakala pandangannya bersibrok dengan bibir Sakura yang membiru; gadis itu tak kuat lagi menahan hawa dingin.

"Bisa kita istirahat dulu? Keadaan Sakura ... sepertinya memburuk." Sasuke berkata pelan. Terselip nada ragu dalam kalimatnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa gengsinya sudah terkikis, dan menurutnya itu sangat memalukan.

Kakashi menghentikan lompatannya.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka tiba di desa Darushi secepat mungkin. Tapi, ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa situasi yang mereka hadapi kini sungguh berbahaya bagi Sakura, yang belum juga sadar meski sudah beberapa jam pingsan.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sekarang."

Mereka berempat pun turun ke tanah. Mata mereka berpendar, mencari tempat yang dapat digunakan sebagai peristirahatan. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada pohon-pohon besar. Dan artinya adalah: mereka harus bisa menerima keadaan bahwa malam ini, mereka akan tidur tanpa sedikit pun kehangatan atau lindungan. Satu-satunya fasilitas yang ada hanyalah pohon sebagai sandaran.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

Sementara si Pirang tampak gusar, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya secara perlahan dan menyandarkan punggung _kunoichi_ tersebut pada batang pohon. Kemudian, ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di samping kiri Sakura. Awalnya, ia terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia tergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

Kedua tangannya menarik tangan kiri Sakura. Sekilas, ia melirik wajah gadis itu. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ia sadar dan mendapati posisinya yang terbilang _absurd_ ini. Tapi Sakura masih terlelap. Digenggamnya erat tangan kiri Sakura. Dan saat itu juga, ia baru sadar bahwa kulit Sakura sudah sangat dingin, hampir sedingin es.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, lalu melingkari bahu Sakura dari samping menggunakan kedua lengannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke menyalurkan _chakra_nya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya juga tubuh Sakura.

Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk bersandar pada pohon hanya bisa memandangi dua orang itu dalam kesunyian. Netranya meredup. Ia pun memeluk lututnya sendiri, berusaha melawan dinginnya angin malam. Sampai ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, dan saat mendongak, ia mendapati Kakashi sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"_Sensei_ ..." lirihnya.

"Tidurlah, Naruto." Kakashi berkata pelan.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata; tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan pesona _emerald_nya kala seluruh rekan tim termasuk gurunya jatuh terlelap. Dia, Haruno Sakura, telah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Gelap, sepertinya sudah malam. Tapi, untungnya cahaya bulan masih mampu memberikannya penerangan.

Sekitar satu meter darinya, Uzumaki Naruto tertidur dalam posisi menyandar di bahu gurunya; Hatake Kakashi. Sang guru pun menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto, saling bersandar.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat siapa yang ditugaskan oleh Tsunade-_shishou_ untuk menjalankan misi ini. Pertama, Kakashi-_sensei_. Kedua, Naruto. Ketiga, dirinya sendiri. Lalu ... siapa lagi, ya?

Ah! Dia ingat!—"Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Iryo-nin_ itu melonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu. Saat Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, juga meninggalkan dirinya di kursi taman yang sepi. Mau tidak mau, presepsi bahwa Sasuke kembali mengkhianati desa Konoha pun muncul dalam otaknya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara yang amat familiar mengalunkan keluhan dengan parau.

"Di ... ngin."

Suara Sasuke.

Dan suara itu terdengar begitu dekat.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan sontak wajahnya memerah karena bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi tirus sang bungsu Uchiha, yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya. Spontan saja Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Sa ... kura,"

Sakura memusatkan atensinya pada Sasuke. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti ... namanya?

"Ukh!" Sakura memekik kaget tatkala tubuhnya yang masih terluka dililit terlalu keras. Jelas ia kesakitan. _Kunoichi_ itu melirik ke bawah tubuhnya, dan mendapati dua buah lengan pucat tengah menariknya untuk mendekat. Matanya melotot ketika menyadari satu hal.

**Sejak tadi Uchiha Sasuke memeluknya.**

Semburat merah yang sebelumnya berhasil ia lenyapkan pun kembali muncul, menemani perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa aneh yang memenuhi dadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak hebat dalam rongga dadanya.

Ditatapnya penasaran wajah tidur Sasuke hanya terpaut lima _centi _dari wajahnya.

Benar-benar manis.

"Sakura-_chan_?! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan bernada panik dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya bahkan _refleks_ melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, yang serta merta membangunkan sang bungsu Uchiha dari tidurnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kakashi pun terbangun karena suara Naruto yang kelewat besar _volume_nya.

Ah, ucapkan terima kasih pada Tuan Uzumaki Naruto yang sukses membuat Tim Tujuh kembali terjaga

Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menggeser posisi duduknya; menjauhi Sakura. _Well_, ia tidak ingin menjadi semakin memalukan di depan _kunoichi_ itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" Kakashi, satu-satunya pria dewasa di sana membuka suara.

"Sudah lebih baik, _Sensei_."

"Telingamu bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_? Tadi berdarah lho, _dattebayo_!" Kini ganti Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak menuju telinga. Dan benar saja, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket. Jejak darah. Pasti karena burung buatan Deidara yang meledak saat bertengger di bahunya. "Sudah tidak sakit, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, keadaan berubah sunyi. Empat _shinobi_ Konoha itu sibuk dalam kegiatannya masing-masing; Sakura mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan _chakra_. Naruto mengucak matanya—masih mengantuk. Sasuke masih saja membuang muka. Sedangkan Kakashi memperhatikan ketiga muridnya dalam diam.

**SRET!**—Namun, kesunyian itu sukses lenyap tatkala sebuah kunai terlempar cepat menuju Tim Tujuh. Untungnya, tak ada yang terluka karena semua segera berdiri dan melompat mundur penuh kewaspadaan. Satu sama lain mengedarkan pandangan, mencari si Pelaku pelemparan _kunai_ tersebut.

"Eh? Tidak kena, ya? Sayang sekali."

Suara yang terdengar sangat santai itu membuat semua orang menahan napas. Suara ini ... "Sai? Itu kau _ttebayo_?!" Naruto menyerukan pertanyaannya.

Saat itu pula, sosok yang amat mereka kenal muncul dari balik bayangan pepohonan. Shimura Sai, orang yang pernah menggantikan kehadiran Sasuke di Tim Tujuh. Tak lupa, seulas senyum palsu menghiasi wajah tenangnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sai?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tersebut kontan membuat Sai tertawa kecil, sedikit mengejek sang _Kunoichi_ Merah Muda. Netra jelaganya menjelajahi kehadiran orang-orang di sekitarnya yang telah menatapnya tajam.

"Menjalankan misiku untuk membunuh kalian," jawabnya seadanya.

Naruto menggeram. Kentara sekali bahwa _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu sangat membenci jawaban Sai yang terkesan konyol. Membunuh? Ayolah, mereka bahkan satu tim! "Jangan bercanda, _ttebayo_!"

Mengabaikan suara Naruto, Sai kini mengeluarkan kanvasnya. Dengan cepat, ia menggambar seekor harimau yang kemudian menjadi tiga dimensi. Namun, belum sempat harimau itu menerkam siapa pun, Sasuke segera maju dan menebasnya menggunakan _kusanagi_ tanpa ampun. Tak berhenti di sana, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dan berniat menebas Sai.

"_Teme_! Berhenti!"

Teriakan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke dilanda keraguan, yang dengan cepat dimanfaatkan oleh Sai untuk berlari menjauh seraya melemparkan beberapa _shuriken_ ke arah Sasuke. Untungnya, Bungsu Uchiha itu berhasil menangkisnya menggunakan _kusanagi_.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Dia itu musuh kita!" Sasuke berujar memaki pada teman satu timnya yang telah membuatnya menggagalkan aksi. Netra sekelam arangnya menatap kesal Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Ia tidak bisa. Sai adalah temannya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sai mati, apalagi di tangan Sasuke. Kenapa situasinya malah menjadi seperti ini, sih?

"Aku akan mengejarnya," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung buka suara. Ia pun berlari cepat mengikuti jejak Sai, meninggalkan semua rekan satu timnya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Kurasa Sasuke benar, Naruto."

Hatake Kakashi yang sejak tadi bungkam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto, tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sai menghabisi Tim Tujuh hanya karena kegundahan yang dimiliki Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, Sai adalah bagian dari ANBU Ne di bawah pimpinan Danzo. Itu artinya, secara mau atau pun tidak, Sai harus melaksanakan misinya jika tak mau mati karena kutukan di lidahnya.

"Naruto ..." Sakura menggumamkan namanya.

Tanpa bicara apa pun, Naruto akhirnya menyusul Sasuke yang juga diekori oleh Sakura dan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tatkala ia tiba di gerbang sebuah desa bernama Darushi. Sejauh ini, rencananya berhasil, pikirnya. Ia melirik ke belakang. Ada Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Setidaknya, Sai yakin bahwa Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi pasti akan menyusul Sasuke cepat atau lambat.

Mereka masih saling mengejar hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari gerbang desa tersebut. Kuil yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan tempat penyimpanan batu yang disinyalir merupakan sumber tenaga dari para tentara batu yang tengah menyerang Negara Api.

Keduanya berhenti, berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di antara mereka.

"Itu ... batunya?" Sasuke bertanya pelan manakala matanya dapat menangkap sebuah batu yang seukuran kepala manusia.

Sai mendengus kecil, "Menurutmu?"

Iris hitam milik Sasuke berpendar waspada, ia tidak yakin kalau Sai sama sekali tak menyiapkan jebakan di sini. Tapi, lupakan hal itu sejenak, nyatanya ada sesuatu yang lebih mengusik benak Sasuke. Ada yang janggal, ia tahu itu. "Keberatan kalau aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Gelengan santai dari Sai menjadi jawabannya.

"Kenapa di sekitar sini tidak ada tentara batu?"

Senyuman palsu kembali menemani wajah pucat Shimura Sai. Meski begitu, ia tetap bungkam.

Saat kesunyian menyelimuti dua lelaki berparas mirip tersebut, tiga _eksistensi_ datang dan membuat Sai semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tepat seperti rencanaku, batinnya.

"Hey, Naruto." Sai memanggil nama orang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat pertamanya itu, membuat sang empunya nama menatapnya kian tajam. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu—membunuh kalian?"

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Jelek, kalau kau mau, kau boleh mencoba menghancurkan batu ini."

Uchiha Sasuke mengenyit dalam tatkala Sai memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Jelek. Siapa? Ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya bukan untuk Naruto. Kakashi? Nampaknya, bukan untuk dia juga. Mungkinkah ... Sakura?

Dia memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Jelek? Kurang ajar, umpatnya.

Meski begitu, Sakura tetap bungkam di tempatnya—sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi ejekan Sai. Lebih dari itu, ia memandang Sai bingung. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa ini jebakan?

"Kalian tidak mempercayaiku, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertarung saja." Sai berucap tanpa beban, kemudian ia mulai melukis tiga ekor ular besar di kanvasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ular-ular itu segera keluar dari kanvas dan menyerang anggota Tim Tujuh—melilit tubuh mereka.

Kakashi tentunya dapat menghindar dengan baik dan menghancurkan ular itu menggunakan _kunai_nya, mengingat kecepatannya memang di atas rata-rata. Namun, baru saja bebas, Sai sudah berdiri di depannya. Tak ada pilihan lain, adu _taijutsu_ pun terjadi. Lagi pula, Kakashi tidak mau ambil risiko Sai mati di tangannya jika menggunakan jurus yang macam-macam.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak kesulitan untuk membuat segel. Wajahnya membiru, tidak dapat bernapas karena lehernya dililit oleh ular tinta tersebut. Keadaan tak jauh beda pun dialami oleh Sakura. Tubuhnya yang baru saja sembuh membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan _chakra_ sebanyak biasanya.

"_Chidori_!" Sasuke berhasil melancarkan jurusnya dan menghancurkan ular yang tadi melilitnya. Ia pun menghantamkan _chidori_nya pada ular yang meliliti Sakura dan Naruto.

Tahu bahwa jurus tintanya sudah dikalahkan, Sai melompat mundur menjauhi Kakashi dan berdiri di depan batu yang merupakan sumber tenaga para tentara batu. Belum dapat menarik napas lega, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menerjangnya menggunakan _chidori_. Untungnya ia dapat menghindar.

Jurus Sasuke pun mengenai batu di belakangnya.

_**Kretek!**_—Retakan kecil muncul di batu itu, kemudian disusul oleh remuknya _obyek_ keras tersebut. Sontak, pandangan semua orang kecuali Sai terpusat pada serpihan kecil batu yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura, "maksudku ... bukankah seharusnya batu itu tidak dapat dihancurkan menggunakan _ninjutsu_?"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan." Sai berkata seraya tersenyum tipis. "Ini juga ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaanmu, Sasuke: alasan mengapa di sekitar sini tidak ada tentara batu."

Suasana berubah sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka semua sibuk menunggu Sai buka suara. Sang Shimura pun tersenyum kecil.

"Itu karena ... **batu ini palsu**."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

Woyoloh, udah capek-capek ke Desa Darushi, ternyata batunya palsu! xD

Pertama, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kelanjutan fic ini butuh satu tahun. Habisnya, kehidupan SMA itu semacam menyita semua waktu luang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Aku juga minta maaf kalau lanjutannya jadi ngaco. Soalnya aku bahkan sudah lupa plot yang kurencanakan. :')

Btw, chapter depan adalah **benar-benar** chapter terakhir!

Aku berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, follow, sampai memfave cerita penuh kekurangan ini. :)

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf dan terima kasih!

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review!


End file.
